Dirty Little Secret
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: The Haruno's and the Uchiha's two rival companies. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, the heirs to ech company and born enemies, will one drunken kiss change lead to something more? I suck a summaries, the story is so much better!
1. Party!

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Hi everyone, this is my new Fic, I know, its my fifth unfinished one, but I will get around to updating all of them. **

**Sakura: Hey Macey! It's just me and you today. Sasuke is…busy. **

**Macey: Fangirls?**

**Sakura: Rabid ones! :)**

**Macey: cool. So yeah disclaimed: I do not own Naruto, or the song dirty little secret!**

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS: "Like it's her birthday" by "Good Charlotte" (The story is so much better when you listen to the songs)**

Party

Sakura's P.o.v:

In the corner of The Crypt two girls were celebrating rather obnoxiously and loudly, one was a blonde haired and blue eyed girl with spidery long legs who was dressed in a skirt and vest top combo and the other girl was dressed in a classic little black dress, with vibrant green eyes and bright pink hair that was long and flowing down to her waist in little waves. That's me, Haruno Sakura, yes the heir to the Haruno company. The blonde I'm partying with is Ino, my best friend since babies. (**a/n: Ino's outfit is a black leather skirt with a purple vest top that is covered in sequins and purple heels. Sakura's outfit is a black dress that comes to her mid thigh, it is low cut and strapless and she is wearing black glittery heels.**)

We were celebrating my eighteenth birthday, as I said before, loudly and obnoxiously. I was on my ninth glass or champagne and I had drunk so many tequila slammers that I was so past wasted that it was funny. The music was loud and the atmosphere was electric so to up the party even more Ino dragged my up on top of the bar and we started to dance. Soon a crowd of people were flocking around the bar cheering us on and buying us drinks. My mood was at an all time high as me and my best friend dropped some rather suggestive moves that attracted the attentions of the majority of the male population of the club.

"Having fun Sakura?" Ino yelled over the music, she was grinning like a maniac and winking at any attractive guys who were watching. I nodded and we continued on our all out "get wasted to the point of oblivion" quest. My usually shy and refined personality had been thrown out of the window and died as soon as we entered the club. The reason we chose this club was that there was strictly no paparazzi allowed, so I could party to the extreme without fear of it being all over the papers the next day. Tenten and Hinata soon got up to join us, but it seemed that Ino and my other two friends were more reserved than me and I was attracting a lot of attention. I danced like crazy, my body rippling and flowing along with the music while my friend looked at me with amusement.

However my mood was soon dampened when a certain Uchiha brat walked though the door. Sasuke Uchiha, is the overly cocky, arrogant, jerky son of Mikito and Fukagu Uchiha the owners of Uchiha corp. the Haruno Company's rivals. In short we hate each other and we are in an endless war of snide comments and quick remarks. But what annoyed me most was that, no matter how hard I try to deny it, he is damn hot.

"Ino," I growled. "Look who showed up." I pointed to The Uchiha and his band of friends as we danced on the bar top. All of a sudden, the rival groups eyes were on me, watching as I swayed less than innocently on the top of the bar while being constantly given drinks. I suddenly had a brilliant idea, but it seems Ino already thought of it first.

"Wanna put on a show?" She asked slyly, starting to grind on me very slightly. I smirked in response and followed her lead. I laughed out loud when I saw the Uchiha's eye twitch and a faint blush on Shikamaru's face as we ground against each other. I decided to tease and toy with the zipper of my dress to be greeted with a chorus of "OFF OFF OFF" from a lot of guys, including Naruto, what a perv. I pulled the zipper down a little, before zipping it back up tightly much to people's disappointment.

"Ne, I think you just made Sasuke's skinny jeans a whole lot tighter, Sakura!" Tenten winked pointing over to where the Uchiha was sat, his face pale, eyes wide and his jaw slightly dropped. I giggled and in my drunken state decided to go one step further…

"Hey Sai!" I yelled to the barman, who just happened to be a good friend of mine. He smiled at me with that creepy fake smile of his and quirked a brow. "Fancy giving me enough champagne to have a shower in?" I asked. Almost instantly he handed a bottle of shaken champagne to each of my friends and sat back to enjoy the show. Just to make sure that the bottles were gonna drench me in alcoholic goodness the girls shook them an extra few shakes before un-corking them and pointing it at me. The champagne went all over me, soaking my dress so that it clung to my curves. I tipped my head back and opened my mouth letting the last few drops hit my tongue. Everyone cheered and whooped and I gave a wink before jumping off the bar and onto the floor, where I saw Ino talking to Sai and a sneaky Tenten push Ino forward and into Sai's waiting lips, within seconds they were making out.

"Nice one Tennie," I laughed giving the brunette a high five before I grabbed the bottle Ino had, which was still a quarter full, and downed it. "I think we showed the Uchiha and his posse not to mess with us!"

For a while we danced, but then Hinata wanted to leave and Tenten was the designated driver so she had to leave too and then there were two…wait where was Ino? I pulled out my cell phone and checked my messages.

2 messages from Ino:

_Hey Saku, I'm sorry but can you get a taxi home tonight? I'm leaving with Sai. Have a good birthday xxxx_

That was an hour ago. Damn, I was stuck for a ride and Ino knows that the taxi service was out for about another week! Great, a long walk home!

_Whoops sorry Saku, I forgot that the taxi service isn't working. I'm sure you have something planned…go how with Hinata and Tenten…Teehee g2g babe, Sai is…uhm bye xxx_

I sighed; the others had left already, so now I'm alone and wasted, with no-one to get even more wasted with! Sucky birthday! I looked around and all I saw were unfamiliar faces, it seems that even the boys have gone…no wait the Uchiha just came out of the bathroom. Alone.

For a second I was unsure, but after seeing Uchiha's confused face I was sure that the others had ditched him. So we were in the same boat here…maybe we could…NO! Do NOT go there Haruno!

"Ah My beautiful youthful blossom!" Lee yelled from somewhere in the crowd of people and it pushed me over the edge. I ran, as swiftly as I could in nine inch heels, straight into the Uchiha brat. I squeaked as I saw exactly who I had ran into.

"Haruno?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Who else has pink hair Uchiha?" I growled stepping away from him. He was smirking down at me, his black eyes glinting dangerously. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this but, Sasuke…do you want a drink since your friends ditched you and my friends ditched me." I said in a clipped tone. For a second he looked like he was going to reject my offer but he nodded and dragged me back to the bar by the wrist.

"Two jack and coke's," Sasuke, yes I called him Sasuke, asked the bartender leaning on the bar, giving me a nice rear view. I only took a little look. Once we both had our drinks Sasuke looked at me and said, "I declare a truce, happy birthday Sakura!" We clinked out glasses and took huge gulps of our drinks.

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke," I said grinning as he looked me up and down in a less than appropriate way. "Like what you see?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. If he was gonna flirt then I was too. What I didn't expect was for him to pin against the bar counter.

"Definitely," He breathed before crushing my lips with his.

**Macey: Cliffy! Teehee, you'll have to wait for the rest in the next chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Ino: R&R!**


	2. Where's my car?

**Macey: Next chapter! Whoot! Ok so Haylin-chan the couples are SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, InoXShikamaru (Sai is just a fling!), TentenXNeji…BUT it's a SasuSaku Fanfic and thus they will be the main characters!**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Macey: I'm sure they do**

**Naruto: You killed it**

**Macey: Oh…OH NO I'M A MURDERER! **

**Ino: Yeah…its ok Macey…Just write the damn chapter!**

**Macey: Ok Ok, so today's chapter starts in Sasuke's P.o.v! **

**The song for this chapter is "Last night" by "Good charlotte"**

Dirty Little Secret

2. Where's My Car? Where's My Keys? Where's My Clothes?

Sasuke's P.o.v:

I growled to myself as I sat up in bed, my head throbbing and spinning. How much did I drink last night? I asked myself as I looked at my clock to see that it was 1pm. I sighed and tried to think about the night before, but only coming up with blurry images and a very bad feeling that I had just had the best night of my life. It must have gotten crazy because I can't recall a thing, apart from…Haruno, no Sakura.

"Oh shit," I cursed seeing a few strands of PINK hair on my pillow. "Shit, shit, shit!" I automatically grabbed for my cell phone and came up with a note.

_Thanks…S.H._

I put the note down next to me and found my phone, with 12 fricking missed calls!

Dobe (6)  
>Lazy ass (3)<p>

Hyuga (3)

I decided to deal with the other problem first, what the hell had happened last night? I got out of bed and reached out for my boxers that were on the floor by my dresser, and then piece by piece I picked up my clothes. My shirt collar was stained with cherry blossom pink lipstick. Crap. Well this explains where my clothes went…I then noticed that my car keys were missing from their normal spot in my jeans pocket and my car was- "No fucking way!" I yelled as I looked out onto the street to find my black bmw z4 missing from its spot on the drive.

My phone buzzed and I practically jumped to get it, my head still spinning. "Naruto-"

"Teme you're alive!" Naruto yelled down the phone making me grind my teeth together.

"Shut it Dobe, I have a huge hangover," I said dangerously as my headache doubled. "What happened last night?" I asked looking at the note and praying to god that it was not from who I thought it was from.

"Uhm…well Teme…we uh, left without you, but by the time we realised and came back, someone said that you had left with a…a girl with pink hair. Of course I told them that they must be insane because that would mean that you left with Sakura and-" I hung up and threw my phone at the wall harshly.

"Fuck," I moaned. I was right, I had taken Sakura to my house and I had…I…we had…oh god we slept together! I was in deep shit right now, if anyone found out we would both be.

As I walked down stair to get some painkillers, flashes of last night appeared in my head…the drinking, the kiss, the dancing, the drunken drive back to my house and finally the sex. Yep that was definitely the best night of my life, which totally sucked considering that I would be killed by both my parents and hers if they ever found out, but that just made it exciting. Then there was the fact that she had stolen my car, and as I later found out had taken some of my clothes to wear.

After a while my phone beeped telling me I had a message.

From: Unknown

Sorry about your car, I had to get to Ino's. Your car is on Thames Street, near the cinema. Thanks again. S.H. xx.

I quickly saved the number to my phonebook under Sakura, before I threw on some clothes and ran all the way to Thames Street, finding my car parked, with the keys in the ignition. Risky move Sakura, I thought as I saw that she had left another note on my dashboard.

_To Sasuke, I'm sorry for stealing your car. Last night was really great now that I remember everything, sorry I left so early but I really didn't want to chance anyone of the maids finding out. I guess I'll see you at school. Don't worry I'll keep this as out dirty little secret xx_

I crumpled up the paper and tucked it away in my pocket. Well I would definitely be calling a truce again if this is what I got every time. Our dirty little secret indeed.

Sakura's P.o.v:

I climbed through Ino's window at about five this morning and I was surprised to find that she wasn't back yet. I only had to wait another twenty minutes though, luckily it was enough time for me to change out of Sasuke's clothes and into the ones that I had left here yesterday.

It was about two in the after noon when we had both cured out killer hangovers, so I sent a text to Sasuke telling him where his car was. Believe me, I did not feel good about stealing it, but there was no way that I was gonna walk all the way to Ino's. I prayed to god that no-one else had stolen it, I mean I did leave the key in the ignition for god's sake.

"Sakura are you sure you're ok?" Ino asked poking me in the forehead, whoops must have zoned out again teehee. Last night was still on my mind and was not going away anytime soon.

"I'm fine…just thinking about last night," I muttered looking at her as she went back to fixing her hair in the mirror. Then to change the subject I teased, "So how was it?" I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

A bright red blush formed on Ino's face and she tried to ignore me so I continued. "C'mon Ino, was he any good or was he boring?" I asked lying on her bed on my stomach practically in fits of laughter. "If you don't tell me I'm gonna text him and ask him how you were!"

"Fine! He was great, the best even!" She exploded going even brighter red and crossing her arms embarrassed. I grinned and rolled onto my back, my pink locks spilling over my eyes as I laughed insanely. "So what did you get up to last night?" Ino asked filing her nails.

"Last night was the best night of my life," I said contentedly, my eyes closed as I remembered how good it felt to do what I wanted to, for once in my life. Freedom was amazing. It was something that I never knew that I had been missing and just that one taste made me want to do it again and again!

**Macey: So…Like it? Love it? Hate it? Loath it?**

**Kakashi: I only read it because I thought that there would be a sex scene!**

**Macey: Pervert! But there might be, depends…on how much of a pervert I wanna be. **

**Naruto: R&R**


	3. Tender Kisses

**Macey: Cba to write anything…**

**Naruto: Disclaimed!**

**Macey: couldn't think of any songs for this chapter…nothing seemed to fit…sorry.**

3. Tender Kisses

Sakura's P.o.v:

I snuck in through the back door as silently as I could, desperately hoping that neither of my parents would notice my presence or I would be bombarded with questions and insults…well questions from my mother, insults from my father. He never really liked me much, not that he didn't love me, but it was more 'I love you because you're my daughter and I have to' kind of love than anything else.

Sadly my mom was in the kitchen and cornered me before I could sneak away. "So Sakura, you think that you can go away for two days and just sneak into your room?" Ah the questions, like death traps if you say one wrong word.

"Uhm…no, I was just going to shower before I came to say hello," I said quickly, trying to sidestep her and get to the door that lead to the stairway.

"Really?" She asked, tapping her heeled shoes on the tile flooring.

"Yes really," I insisted. Still trying to escape my impending doom I said quickly, "I need the bathroom!" and I dived for the door. Luckily my mom was slower than me and I managed to get through and run to my room before shutting the door. I sighed, man that woman was exhausting, she meant well, but still. It had been one whole night since I had had a drunken one night stand with Sasuke Uchiha and I was sure that I was going to slip up and tell someone, so I was going to lie low for a few days. Especially after stealing his car, I mean, someone must have seen me right?

As if on cue my phone started to play an annoying tune and flashing absurdly. I picked it up and almost dropped it again when I saw _his _name on the caller ID. Sasuke U.

"H-hi," I answered, cursing myself for stuttering.

For a few moments it was like one of those creepy horror films where all you can hear is breathing on the other and of the phone before her answered, "Hi…"

"Look Sasuke, if this is about your car-"

"It's not," He sighed, his honey smooth voice was actually having a rather toxic affect on me. Was I swooning?

"Then-"

"Look can we just meet up somewhere?" He asked sounding exasperated, as if I was the one who kept interrupting him, and not the other way around. I looked at my door and visualised my parents talking about me down stairs in the kitchen, there was no way I could escape tonight.

"Now isn't really a good time. My parents are on lock down, I only just managed to get to my room," I whispered when I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Sorry, I have to go-" I hung up just in time before my dad opened the door and stepped into my room. He looked all business.

"Sakura," he started his voice in a monotone, not the happy voice I used to remember he had when I was small. "We need to talk about what's going to happen when you finish high school." I looked at him, he was unwilling no more than that her was more averse about having _this_ conversation with me.

"Continue," in turn I found my voice bitter and cold and I wondered if I had made this man, my father, grow to dislike me over the years. Was I always this cold?

"Once you graduate, I will be hiring you a tutor and you will take over the company after you have finished your studies," he gritted out. "I know you're incapable Sakura, but if you fail then you are no daughter of mine." Then he left, his word hanging over my head like a tone of bricks just waiting to crash onto me at the slightest wobble.

"Incapable my ass," I growled glaring holes through the door. All my dad ever wanted was a son and when he was landed with a baby girl, he was less than happy, as I got older he has made it quite clear. The only reason he wanted me to take over the company was so that he could disown me at the drop of a hat. How could he ever love me, if all he gave me were open wounds? They may not be visible, but piece by piece he was tearing me apart, hitting my weak spots, wearing me down. My mom might not be able to see it, but I could.

A tear slid down my cheek. I fell onto my jeans with a soft plip only to be followed by numerous others. This often happened after we had exchanged words, no, this _always_ happened. I gripped my bed sheets as I fought a sob, I would never let him hear me cry. He would laugh. I was weak.

Picking up my cell phone I scrolled through my phone book hovering over Ino for a few seconds before scrolling down so the's' section. Pressing the call button I waited as the dial tone sounded, my breathing caught in my throat as he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke," I managed to choke out, trying not to sound like I had been crying. I was sure he saw right through it, but he didn't say anything, he just waited. "I'll meet you outside of Wal-Mart." I hung up, dropping my phone onto my bed and standing shakily up. After shoving on a pair of boots and a hoodie that was four sizes too big I walked over to my window and opened it.

There was a tree just outside that I used as my escape route whenever I felt like going to Ino's in the middle of the night. I even nailed some pegs into the trunk so I could climb down easier.

My foot touched the branch just under my window sill and I swung the rest of my body out, shutting the window behind me. After that the climb down was easy and I jumped the picketed fence at the side of the garden before scaling the mesh fence beyond that. My feet thudded onto the pavement and I ran as fast as I could five blocks away, the tears still dripping from my eyes.

I reached the neon lights of Wal-Mart's glowing sign just after Sasuke did. At first I hung back, watching him as he waited, his breath coming out in bursts of mist in the cold air. Then I walked up to him, pulling the hood of my jumper down when I was a few meters away. "Hey," I said smiling dryly and leaning against the railings of the sidewalk.

"Hey," he replied as he studied my face in the glowing light, his face contorting into a frown as he saw my tear stained cheeks. I rubbed my eyes self consciously and turned away slightly. "What happened back there?" I felt his hand on my arm and I flinched, but he still held me.

"Nothing, I just…" I trailed off, this whole situation was wrong. Three days ago I _hated_ this guy, now I was meeting him in secret. I wasn't even supposed to be within three miles of him apart from at school. But I needed him now. "I needed to get away."

"You can tell me," Sasuke prompted, taking his hand off of my arm when I turned around. I looked into his eyes, coal black, deep and full of emotion and I knew I could trust him.

"Walk with me and I'll tell you," I agreed shoving my pride away and opening up for the first time since I had first gone to Ino crying. We walked for a few minutes in silence before I started to tell him everything, from what had just happened right back to when I first started noticing how much my dad hated me. Through out the whole thing Sasuke remained silent, but there none the less, listening as I broke down my walls and let him in.

We eventually found ourselves walking in the park as I finished telling my story. Satisfied that I had spilled every last part of my soul to him, Sasuke stopped and turned to me. His eyes smouldered in the half light, boring into my own jade green ones. Then he slowly and carefully lowered his lips to mine in a soft kiss. Somehow my hands made it into his hair and he held me so close that I could feel his heart beat quicken. I felt content, comforted, as he clung on to me like I was the single most important thing in the world at that moment, like I meant something. And so my complex feelings for the Romeo to my Juliet began to unravel.

How exactly do I feel about Sasuke Uchiha?

**Macey: Well I think that, this should do no? I hope I get more than one review for this chapter, I have been slaving over it for hours!**

**Sakura: R&R pwease :3**


	4. No Flaws When We're Pretending

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Ok so I'm going to try and make this as long as possible, but no promises, if I cant think of anything to write I'll just stop. Besides I only have 7 and a half hours to write something amazing! **

**Sakura: Well good luck :)**

**Naruto: You can do it!**

**Macey: Thanks for the support! There again is no song for this chapter that fits really well.**

**Sasuke: Disclaimed.**

**Song for this chapter is Every bodies fool by Evanescence. It doesn't fit perfectly but I will put *** when you should start to play it. **

4. No Flaws When We're Pretending

Sakura's P.o.v:

I woke up to the sound of my mom knocking on my door, a tray of pancakes on a tray in hand. I grimaced when I took a bite, they tasted like sick, but I swallowed none the less. My mom had tried to cook for me before and it always turned out the same way, me having food poisoning.

"Mm Delicious," I said smiling at her as she got up and left my room without a word. Maybe sometimes she did understand me. Sometimes.

I dumped the rest of the pancakes in the bin, before reaching under my bed and grabbing a granola bar from the bow that I had taped to the underside of my bed. After 'breakfast' I had a shower, donned my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a random t-shirt from my draw of my 'regular' clothes. My closet was the place where I threw all the designer crap that my parents forced on me for special occasions. It was a scary place; even Ino agreed that there were things in there that were better left alone.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I had only gotten home three hours ago and it was six by the time I got to sleep. Today was going to be a long day…

…It was halfway through homeroom when someone launched a piece of paper at my head. I glanced around and picked it up.

n: _**Sakura,**_ **Ino**)

**Hey Forehead, I'm really bored!**

_**Go away Pig I was sleeping!**_ I threw the piece of paper at the blonde girl who was watching me with a grin. A few minutes later the paper landed on my desk again.

**But I'm bored! How can you be tired! You always get twelve hours sleep!**

_**Isn't passing notes for sixth graders Ino? Besides, I was busy last night so I didn't my usual twelve hours!**_ Our conversation consisted of Ino asking questions and me writing '…' for every answer until I got bored and kept the note. I put my head back onto my arms and closed my eyes…BRING BRING!

"Damn school bell," I muttered shoving my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room in the crowd with Ino clinging onto my arm.

Down the corridors people stared as we walked, we were perfect to them. They didn't see the flaws that we possessed. Just what I needed, more lies about a world that never was and never will be. Everyone gazed at us as we walked past, shameless boys drooling over our perfection. They didn't see it. The flaws behind the mask. Somehow I had everybody fooled.

People called me name desperate to earn my attention so they could say words that they didn't mean, 'I love you'. I know that I never was and never will be the girl that had everybody fooled. But somehow I had everybody fooled. Without this mask where would I run? I can't find myself, I'm lost in their lies. Soon they would realise that I'm not real and they can't save me. Somehow I'd be everybody's fool.

She left me outside Music and continued on her way to meet Hinata at Textiles. I walked over to the piano and sat down, playing a soft tune, my fingers barely touching the keys as I played. Today's lesson was a practical, my favourite kind. The door opened and I could hear Naruto yell something stupid as usual. He walked in followed by Neji and then Sas- Uchiha.

We glared at each other as he passed, but that was the most I saw of him before he disappeared into a practice room. I sighed and went back to the haunting song I was playing, trying to calm my frantic heart. I felt sick, my stomach felt like it was about to burst and I began to wonder whether it was my mom pancakes not the effects of the Uchiha heir…

Sasuke's P.o.v:

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding as soon as the practice room door closed. If either Hyuga or the Dobe heard they didn't mention it. I let my mind wander back to last night, how she looked when she told me her life story, every ounce of pain was thrown into that story. It was so much that I kissed her…I don't really know why I did…but after that we just sat and talked. It was like we were the same person in those few hours we spent together and now we have to go back to our families usual feuding and fighting. Somehow there were no flaws while we were pretending. As if, after all we shared, she still hated me.

I don't hate her. Not now. She was like no-one else. She was a girl who had everything, but would give everything to have nothing. Sakura wanted out. So do I.

Sakura's P.o.v: I left music before Sasuke even came out of the practice room. I was scared that my heart might just explode with pain if I had to hate him anymore.

My steps echoed down the empty corridors as I made my way to math. My only class, besides homeroom, where I would not have to hate Sasuke. My chest tightened at the thought of hating someone who was like a double of me. He shared the same amount of pain from his brother as I did from my father. We were the same, him and I, although it might not have been clear to us when the alcohol brought hazed our vision and judgement, but we were doing ourselves a favour. We had found the only other person in the world who could say without lying at all, "I know how you feel."

Throughout the rest of the school day we ignored each other, much to the confusion of our friends, but it was easier on me. If I had to hate him then it would be because I chose to and not because our parents hated each other. I was putting my foot down and stopping his once and for all. The ones who I hated were my parents, even if my mother meant well she caused more pain than she cured. So ignorance seemed the only way out. Ignorance was far from bliss though.

Ignorance gave me time to think on things. Mainly, my father. What would happen if someone had seen us last night? The Haruno heiress and the Uchiha heir kissing in the park like a pair of love struck highschoolers, it would mean certain death for the pair of us and I don't think I could stand and take it. If the words my father dealt me were enough to make me run crying then anything more would kill me for sure. Yet still I wondered on what could possibly come of this confusing and totally off limits relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. What was our relationship anyway? It was strange, we could hardly call it just friends or maybe we weren't friends at all, maybe we were just two people who slept together and happened to find comfort in the others pain?

My thoughts were cut off as the dismissal bell rang and students fought to get out of classrooms drowning me in a sea of sound and excitement. I trudged to my car and waited for Ino to show up so I could drive her home. Before she got to me I was pounced on by another bundle of blonde hair and a big personality. Naruto.

"Ne Sakura-chan! Do you want to come with me for ramen?" he loudmouth blonde yelled at me, a huge fox-like grin adorned his face and I was about to agree when Sasuke came up behind Naruto and shook his head at me.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm busy later," I said with a faint smile that was directed not only at him but at Sasuke too. "Maybe another time."

"Ok Sakura-chan," Naruto said sounding dejected. "Your Dad isn't keeping you locked up again is he?" I winced as I recalled that particular memory. Behind Naruto Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed in to a horrified frown. I shook my head, no, but if he ever found out about Sasuke then he might. "As long as you're sure, my Dad was really worried when you Dad rang him up and tried to pull you out of school!"

"I'm sure Naruto," I whispered still trying to get my dad's furious yells out of my head.

"Hn, come one Dobe," Sasuke grunted and dragged Naruto away. I silently thanked him, and then greeted Ino who was about ten meters away.

After dropping her off I drove to my house, thanking my lucky stars that my parents were both at work. So I settled my self onto my bed and began to drift to sleep when my phone beeped…oh a text.

**Macey; Sorry this was just a filler chapter, explaining some of Sasuke's and Sakura's feelings…so I couldn't really write much.**

**Sakura: It was fine , I liked it!**

**Naruto R&R BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**p.s i have altered the issues now :/**

4


	5. A Starlit Night

**Macey: Ok so yeah, romance in this chapter :D**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Macy: NO! I thought you grew out of doing that!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Macey: Stop it!**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Macey: ARGH I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Sasuke: I win**

**Macey: Damn you **

**Naruto: If Macey owned Naruto…well it wouldn't be called Naruto…It would be "Sasuke" or "SasuSaku"**

**The song is: Six feet under the stars-acoustic version- by all time low.**

5. A Starlit Night

Sakura's P.o.v:

I looked at my phone, debating on looking at it, but my curiosity won me over and I picked it up and read the message.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Tenten **(A/n: Hah! Bet you thought it was from Sasuke!)

**Hey, I'm just checking up on you. You seemed down today…do you need to talk?**

I looked at the message. Despite how she looks Tenten had always looked closely at others emotions, in fact she knew my better than Ino did sometimes.

**To: Tenten**

**From: Sakura**

**Hey, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though. I'll ring you later, my dad isn't letting me go to college. **

As soon as I hit the send button another message sign flashed up on my phone. I frowned, confused as to how Tenten had responded to my text, but opened it none the less.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Sasuke**

**Can we talk?**

I swear my eyes just fell out of my head. What happened to going back to hating each other? I still couldn't just leave it though. That was what bothered me the most. Well that and the tingling feeling in my chest and stomach.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Sakura**

**Sure. Where?**

**To: Sakura**

**From: Sasuke**

**Meet me on Thames Street I'm there already. **

I hastily threw on my boots and a hoodie, it was black, two sizes too large and totally unflattering, but if it stopped people from noticing me that what else could I do? This time there was no need to sneak out of my window, but I did anyway, purely because of the thrill I get from it. Pulling up my hood I ran.

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

When I got there Sasuke was nowhere in sight and my heart felt like it shattered to pieces. So it was all just an act. Everything that had happened between us at the weekend was some sick joke. I cursed my self for being such an idiot, the pain was unbearable, as if someone had decided that it would be fun to pull my tongue from my mouth with their bare hands. The worst was that I didn't know why. Why did it hurt so much? Why? Why? Why? Why-

Someone tackled me into a hug from behind and I nearly toppled over from the shock. At first I thought it was Naruto, but then I realised that who ever it was more muscular and I recognised the feeling of his touch. Sasuke. My heartache ceased immediately and I leaned back, tilting my chin up so that I could see his face.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people like that," I breathed out, my voice barely above a whisper. He, like me, we wearing a hoodie with the hood drawn over his head, guarding his face from passing eyes, though, at this angle I could see that teasing half-smirk-half-smile on his lips and his eyes shone like obsidian pools.

"I couldn't help it," he said releasing me, but only enough so that I could turn around in the circle of his arms.

"I thought you weren't gonna show up," I admitted, a light blush dusting my cheeks as I said those words that seemed so…so…stupid. Of course he would show up. It was Sasuke.

For a while he was silent, just watching my face redden from his scrutiny. Then he spoke, in a very low, husky almost seductive tone, "Why wouldn't I have?" And suddenly all my fears were cast aside, thrown in the box of unimportant things, because I, Sakura Haruno, was in the presence of a boy, no a man who I was slowly but undeniably falling for. I didn't even answer, instead I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight and as fiercely as I could and he returned the favour.

People around us rushed by without a second glance at our interlinked fingers as we passed them, seemingly unaware of the scandal taking place right under their noses.

After a short while Sasuke lead me up an outside staircase and too the very top of the cinema. There, on the roof, was a picnic. There was a huge blanket laid out, with pillows for them to sit on, a basket full of food and drinks, candles and even a few more blankets in case we got too cold. I turned, wide eyed, to Sasuke who was looking at me with a smile. A _real_ smile.

"What's all this for?" I asked as he took my hand once again.

"It's a picnic," He teased pulling me towards the blanket on the ground. "You're supposed to sit, eat, drink, talk and enjoy yourself." I looked at him seriously and he gazed back with a strange light in his eyes.

"Really Sasuke, why?"

"Because I wanted to."

No more was said on the subject and we slipped into more unimportant conversations.

I took another gulp of beer as we gazed out across the city. I was leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, as we took in the sight of Kohona from so high up. The night sky was cloudy, but the city lights looked like thousands of stars and that was good enough for the both of us.

"About what Naruto said earlier…" Sasuke asked, if indirectly. I shifted so that I could look at him better. His hood was down and I could clearly see every inch of his perfect face, but his expression was mixed with anger. "Did he really do that?"

"A few times," I murmured softly. Setting my drink aside I change my position again so that I was on my knees in front of him. "Only when I did something really wrong…Like the time I ran away." I saw him tense slightly as a laid my hand on his shoulder. "But he's never once laid a finger on me Sasuke. Not once has he physically hurt me." I felt him relax slightly, but only a little.

"Sometimes is the mental beatings hurt the most," he gritted out. I flinched when he used my words from last night, but then I leant forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I know Sasuke," I said soothingly. "I know." I drew back slightly, so that we were about a hands breadth apart. His hands moved and tugged my hood off of my head, staring into my eyes the entire time. Jade green to obsidian black. Then we both mover of our own accord, like there was a force pulling us together and our lips met once again.

Sasuke pushed me backwards onto the pillows that were once used as seats for us both, his tongue exploring my mouth dominantly as our hands fumbled with each others clothing. The once gentle atmosphere had turned heated and filled with lust and passion, but neither of us seemed to mind the change in tempo. In fact we rather enjoyed it.

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

Underneath the blankets that Sasuke had piled on top of us, I lay snuggling against his warmth as we both gazed at the sky. The candles were sputtering, their last dying flames fading in to darkness, but it didn't matter because I was in the arms of a man who I was falling for, under an endless sea of stars. The clouds were gone and so was my doubt. This was definitely the right thing to do, even if it was wrong.

**Macey: Finished! What did ya think? Please review, since I got four on the last chapter I'm hoping for five on this…maybe more…**

**Naruto: R&R PLEASE!**

5


	6. I need you!

Dirty little Secret

**Macey: So…**

**Sakura: Uh-huh…**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Macey: Shall I just write?**

**Naruto: Hell yeah! Disclaimed!**

**Song for this chapter is: Another Heart Calls by All American Rejects.**

6. I need you!

Sakura's P.o.v:

""SAKURA HARUNO!" My dad yelled as I walked in the front door at around 1 am. I gulped and closed the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked, tapping her foot on the wood floor impatiently. I needed an excuse fast. "Well?"

"Uhm…"

"Don't lie to me Sakura!"

"Uhm…I was at Ino's!"

And that is how I ended up banned from seeing you for a week," I explained to my less than happy and more than angry friend over my cell phone.

"Sakura, what were _you_ doing out until 1 am?" Ino whined at me down the line.

"Just stuff." Well I was certainly doing something…just replace stuff with Sasuke and you have the perfect sentence. "Nothing important." Good thing I'm a good liar!

"I know when you're lying Sakura," Ino said. "Trust me I will find out what you've been up to!" She hung up on me. I sighed and managed to drag myself out of bed to go and get a shower before school.

As the hot water hit my body I relaxed and thought back to last night. I saw a side of Sasuke that I hadn't really seen before, he was soft and gentle. Almost as if he wanted to protect me from everything, I decided that I didn't care if he was just using me to get at his parents. I was using him too, in a different way, but I was still using him. He would hurt me eventually, even if he doesn't want to, it's the way it has to be.

After showering I continued with my regular morning routine, while trying to work out how to deal with my Sasuke troubles today. How to stop thinking about what we did on the roof of the cinema, I couldn't even blame alcohol for this time, no we were both responsible for last night…

…School was strange today: people were still staring as usual, but the weird thing was that Sasuke wasn't anywhere insight. Another weird thing was that Ino wasn't by my side. I walked to homeroom alone, I walked to music alone too. No Ino and still no sign of Sasuke. For the whole lesson I waited, but he never showed up. I don't know why I was so anxious to see him, it wasn't like we could talk to each other. When the bell rang I left for maths my mood was getting worse every second.

The corridor I was walking down was devoid of students, I usually walk this way because then I won't get gawped at. I stopped and leant against the wall next to the supply closet that I knew from my lunch time detours was empty. I was too tired for this today and I couldn't get Sasuke from my mind. Reluctantly I took out my cell phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" Sasuke's smooth voice answered on the first ring. I was considering hanging up when the door next to me opened and Sasuke stepped out phone in hand. My phone fell to the floor and I stood facing him unsure of what to do. Within another second I found myself being pulled into the closet, my phone back in my hands.

"I-" I stopped trying to speak when Sasuke pushed me into a wall, his head resting on my shoulder. I stood there awkwardly until he chose to speak.

"Sakura I know you got into trouble again," he murmured into my ear making me shiver. "I heard Ino talking to Shikamaru this morning. You're parents were really angry weren't they?" I almost flinched from the seriousness in his tone. I couldn't let him end this not now. I needed him, my whole world was falling apart and he was the one thing that held me together I would crawl back to him as many times as it took to help me feel stable again.

"I don't care what they think," I breathed out. "I thought that was clear Sasuke. If I cared one single bit then there would be no way that I would be here now!" he was now stood, towering over me. This was breaking my heart…he was breaking my heart. "I don't need them, I need you."

He was silent for a while. Thinking through everything I had just said, right down to my last plea. "I need you too," he sighed tilting my chin so that he could look at my face in the harsh glow of the strip lighting. That was how we used each other, for our own selfish wants and needs. Even though it hurt, he was the only thing I could never really have. He just wanted me to hurt his parents and I wanted him because I wanted to feel loved by someone, even if it was just an act, it was a good act.

"Kiss me," I whispered leaning back against the wall. To my astonishment he kissed me on the cheek, as I had to him last night, it was just as soft and just a loving. I smiled softly. "Thank you."

He looked puzzled, "It was just a kiss, I would kiss you all the time if I could-"

"No, not for the kiss. Thank you for being here when I need you Sasuke. That's what matters more, not how you kiss me." I said looking up at his perfect face as a smile crossed it briefly. He kissed me again anyway, not as roughly and passionately as he had last night, but as if I would shatter into pieces at the slightest amount of pressure.

I was in way over my head, one wrong move for us and we would be broken beyond repair. We were playing a dangerous game, but I don't think we wanted to quit now. I was addicted to him; his taste, his touch, the way he holds me when I need him the most. I was giving him my heart and he was taking it from me, he didn't have to steal it.

Sasuke's P.o.v:

I kissed her again. Softly as I could because I wanted her to know how I felt. I was hooked on her, she was the only thing keeping me sane. I needed her. I wanted her. I was using her.

My heart gave a painful jolt when I realised that she was probably doing the same thing. She was using me too. I don't know why it hurt, or why my heart pounded when I was near her or even why I had such a need to comfort her, but something, something was holding us together and I wasn't ready to let go of her.

**Macey: Ok so this was Sucky!**

**Sakura: R&R Pwease! I will love you as much as I love Sasuke!**

**Naruto: Yeah Review! BELIEVE IT!**


	7. Time bomb

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Hey guys! **

**Naruto: disclaimed!**

**Macey: Song for this chapter is…TIME BOMB by ALL TIME LOW!**

7. Time bomb

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Sakura…what are you…OH MY GOD ITS Sasu-MMPH!" I dragged Ino into the closet with us and slammed the door shut keeping my hand firmly over her mouth. It was three weeks after our first encounter in this very closet.

"Ino I can explain!" I blurted out as I removed my hand from her mouth. She just stared at me, her eyes were wide and her lips were still set in a shocked 'o' shape, but I could tell she was angry. I looked over at Sasuke, who was leant against the wall with his face in his hands, and I started to speak. "I-we, we were just…oh god Ino…I'm so-"

"How could you?" Her voice was cold and I could see how hurt she was, I had been having an insane love affaire with my worst enemy and I hadn't bothered to tell her. I looked up at her, tears in my eyes and lips trembling. Everything was spinning out of control. I hadn't been thinking. I had never thought about what would happen if _Ino_ found out.

"Ino please I'm sorry!" I pleaded with my best-friend, if I could call her that anymore. She just stood in the middle of the small room, fists clenched and jaw set, but there were tears too, she was hurt. "I'm sorry, Ino, you can't tell anyone!" I sobbed out. I had gone into mass hysteria now, my fear of being caught hit home hard. Sasuke was lowering his hands from his face and as he did he spoke, "Sakura…it's not fair to make her keep it a secret-"

"Shut up!" Ino snapped at him. "This is your entire fault Uchiha! All of the times Sakura got into trouble it was because of you!" I grasped her arm to stop her from punching him in the face, but she turned to me and glared. "How long Sakura?"

"S-since my birthday," I managed to finally force the words out of my mouth. I squeezed my hand over hers and wished she would understand. I couldn't have told her. I would have, but I just couldn't. I knew that it was only a matter of time before we were destined to explode. There was no way out of this now. "Ino please speak to me. Say something!"

"Your birthday?" Ino's voice was lighted now, as if she could hardly believe that this was happening. I nodded and let go of her hand but she grabbed mine and held in her grip. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked looking at me with fresh tears in her china blue eyes. In the corridor outside the bell rang, but no-one paid it any attention.

"Because, I needed him," I said softly. "I was stupid, and I was upset and I just couldn't help myself. I thought that if I told you then…you'd have told me to end it and I can't…I can't stop! I should have known better, I was stupid!" The tears were now streaming fully over Ino's red cheeks and I was expecting her to scream or yell or even just storm out and tell my parents. But she didn't. She wiped her eyes, stood up straight and dragged me closer to Sasuke.

"You hear that Uchiha?" She said choking a little on her words, "You'd better take good care of her from now on alright?" Sasuke nodded, looking dazed and unsure if she was going to try and kill him now. Ino then turned to me. "And you," she said looking at me with a small smile. "I forgive you okay?" Then she hugged me. I clung onto her tightly, not the same way I sometimes clung to Sasuke, I held onto her because she was my best friend and I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her shoulder, still crying.

"Its ok, you'll always be my best friend ok? No matter what or who in this case, you're doing," she laughed making me blush. "And don't worry your secrets safe with me."

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

Ino's P.o.v:

"Spill the beans Haruno!" I demanded as i paced around her room. Sakura sighed and flopped back onto her bed.

"Spill them on what?" She asked staring up at my ceiling. I guess that was still trying to unwind from the shock of this afternoon. I flopped down next to her and poked her in the cheek with one of my perfectly manicured fingers.

"How do you feel about him?" I said in frustration. I was definitely still mad at Sasuke, because he was the reason that I was banned from seeing her for a week. She blushed the colour of her hair and buried her face in one of her throw pillows. "You love him don't you…" I said softly, I knew already.

"Ino, I feel scared," Sakura answered after a while. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest before she continued speaking. "I'm scared that he'll leave me when it suits him. I'm scared that someone will find out about us and I won't be able to see him again. He'd go back to hating me." I looked at my best friend since birth and smiled. If only she knew…

_Flashback: _

"_You'd better not be messing with her Uchiha!" I said when I finally caught up to him after school. "Because I swear that if you are, then I'm going to kill you!"_

_Sasuke Uchiha looked down at me and frowned. "I'm not," he paused and a faint tinge of pink came to his cheeks, "I think I'm falling for her. I think I love her and I don't ever, ever want to let her go." Then he left and I was stood in the street on my own and somehow I had just become a little less angry. It was like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but I'd be damned if the ending was as bad. _

_Flashback end._

"No," I said softly. "No he would just with you again." Sakura hugged the throw cushion to her chest and looked up at me with that cute expression that she always gets when's confused about something. "Trust me Sakura, he wouldn't let you let go."

"I hope you're right Ino," she said hugging the cushion tighter. "Because I couldn't be any more in love with him if I tried."

**Macey: So it was a little short, but I hope you liked it…**

**NARUTO: R&R PEEPS! BELIEVE IT! **


	8. Sweet words

**Macey: OMG I can't believe I have gotten to the eighth chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**No song for this chapter…couldn't think of one that fit, but if you want a suggestion then Shameless but All time low kind of goes with it.**

* * *

><p>8. Sweet words<p>

Sakura's P.o.v:

It was around midnight when Ino decided that she should probably head home, my mom had said that she could stay but Ino was adamant that she was going home.

"Bye then," I yelled to her from my front door. "See you at school!" Ino waved back and then sped down the street in her purple mini. I sighed and made my way back to my room saying a hurried goodnight to my mom as I passed her in the kitchen. As soon as I reached my room, I locked the door and leant against it.

A sharp crack from my window woke me up. I held my breath and scrunched my eyes together feigning sleep. Another crack followed by a faint whisper forced me to go to the window. I almost fell out of the window when I saw Sasuke sat on one of the branches of my tree.

"Hey," he whispered as he swung himself into my room via the now open window.

"What are you doing? My parents are here!" I hissed frantically. Was he insane? "Seriously do you want a repeat of what happened with Ino! Is this some new fetish of yours?" I ranted at the guy in front of me.

"I came to talk to you about what happened earlier," he said cutting me off. My mouth went dry, Ino was wrong, this was it, he was dumping me. I nodded slowly and sank down onto my bed afraid to say anything. "Look Sakura, we knew from the beginning that it was going to be risky…" I grabbed a handful of my bed sheets and twisted it in my hands, bracing myself for those horrible words. "…but I just want you to know that I don't care! Sakura, I want to be with you and I don't want to let anything get in the way…"

"What are you saying?" I asked, bewildered and confused. Wasn't he breaking this off?

"I'm saying that I-"

"Sakura who are you talking to?" My dad yelled through the door. I practically threw Sasuke into the closet and then ran to the door and opened it.

"No-one…I was just reading out loud to myself…sorry, I didn't mean to be too loud," I said quickly and then once my dad had turned away o shut and re-locked the door. "Sasuke, you can come out now."

The door to my closet opened and Sasuke walked out holding something in his hand. A specific something of mine that I thought no-one knew about.

"What's this Sakura?" He smirked, holding up the scrap of silk and dangling it in front of my face. It was a Victoria's Secret night dress and it was probably the most revealing piece of clothing I owned, courtesy of Ino.

"A night dress," I said weakly, my cheeks were on fire; actually they matched the red fabric perfectly. "It was Ino! She made me buy it, ok?" I said snatching it back and holding onto it tightly. Damn the stupid piece of silk. Damn it to hell!

"Go put it on," Sasuke ordered, his smirk growing as I spazzed out.

"What the hell Sasuke! My parents are in the next room!" I whisper/yelled. I really think that he has a thing for nearly getting caught. He didn't say anything else, nope, he picked me up and shoved me into the closet.

"You have two minutes before I come in and put you into it myself," he whispered in my ear huskily. A shiver ran down my spine and I shut the door to the closet so I could change.

After giving myself a once over in the full length mirror I opened the door and leant against the door frame. Sasuke was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, but his head snapped in my direction when he heard the door open. I blushed and turned away to go and change back into my sweats and t-shirt, but he cleared his throat and quirked a brow.

"Did I say you could take it off yet?" He asked seductively. I shook my head and turned back to him. "Come over here Sakura, I won't bite…much." I felt my jaw drop. Was he serious? "Yes I am serious." Crap I said that out loud. "Yes you did, now get over here!"

I gulped and slowly walked over to him, my bare feet barely making a sound on the carpeted floor. I stood by my bed awkwardly, clasping my hands together and looking down at the floor. I yelped faintly as Sasuke swiped me onto the bed and knelt over me still smirking.

"Sasuke this isn't a good idea," I whined trying to sit up, only to be pushed back.

"When did that ever stop you?" He asked leaning so close that the tips of our noses were touching. Man this guy was horny…and right…when had anything ever stopped me?

"Never," I agreed, kissing him softly, "It's never stopped me, and it never will."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He purred before nipping my earlobe with his teeth making me want to cry out, but I clamped a hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. Yep he was definitely horny_. _

_No shit Sherlock._ I thought to myself as Sasuke started to heat things up. The fact that we could get caught any second was causing us to be frantic (not to mention quiet) and it made me buzz with excitement.

* * *

><p>!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*!£$%^&amp;*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well that was nice," I sighed sleepily as I cuddled up to Sasuke. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me under the duvet. "Sasuke…?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"What were you going to say earlier?" I asked looking up into his obsidian eyes and frowning, I can't believe that I got sidetracked!

Sasuke's peach coloured lips formed a small smile and he sunk own in the bed so that his face was level with mine. "I was going to tell you that I thought loved you," he chuckled softly as my jade eyes widened to their limit. "But now, now I'm sure I do."

My heart thudded loudly as his words sunk in. The very words that could kill us, the very words that I had wished for, but was scared to say them. He loved me.

"I love you more," I said when I finally managed to speak. Sasuke laughed and let out a relieved sigh.

"I should probably go…I'll see you on Monday," he said after a while of silence. I nodded, a little disappointed, but I let him go. It wouldn't do any good if we got caught.

Yep that was one fine body, one fine guy and one fine heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Macey: Yes that was short, but it was just all that needed saying I think. He loves her and she loves him. <strong>

**Naruto: TRUE DAT! R&R PEEPS! **

**Press le button!**


	9. Shopping and Girl Talk

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Woo for me! I'm updating again!**

**(I changed the date of Sakura's birthday, because I fit better this way)**

**I'm a bit disappointed that Magic class 101 only got 1 review for the tenth chapter…so if someone would be so kind as to just drop an opinion for it I would love you forever. **

9. Shopping and girl talk

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Ne, I can't believe it's only a week till Christmas Forehead!" Ino squealed excitedly drawing people's attention as we wandered around the mall, gazing at the pretty window displays.

"I know," I sighed. "It's seems like it was my birthday last week." Ino giggled and grinned at me, her blue eyes shining.

"Sakura that was two months ago! You've done a lot since then!" My best friend said after she had ceased her laughing fit. "I still can't believe that you've been seeing that bastard for two months!" I blushed as I though over the last two months with Sasuke. Then I noticed the evil gleam in Ino's china blue eyes.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"What are you getting Sasuke for Christmas, ne Sa-ku-ra?" Ino's words were enough to make me fear for my life at that moment.

"Uhm…I haven't got him anything yet…" I said suspiciously, my voice wavering a bit in fear. Then suddenly I was being dragged into Victoria's secret by a manic Ino, who was ginning from ear to ear and cackling insanely.

Despite my protests I ended up being thrown into one of the changing rooms while Ino shoved armfuls of frilly, lacy, silk, sexy underwear over the door.

"Ino I don't want to!" I whined, looking at myself in the mirror of the changing room.

"C'mon Forehead," Ino coaxed from where she sat on the other side of the door, "Trust me, if that nightgown got you laid then this is gonna make him wanna fu-"

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked at her. No way was she talking about that in public! "Fine, I'll come out, but shut your pie-hole porkers or I'll do it for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get out here, I wanna see!" Ino said probably smirking at her mad manipulation skills. I sighed, opened the door and stepped out so that my best friend could scrutinize the lingerie that she had forced me into. It was a black and hot pink bodysuit that clung to me so tightly that it was literally a second skin; it was made entirely of lace and it was so see-through that I wanted to cover my 'important' parts.

"Not bad, not bad…BUT, its missing something…hmm…Mmm…" Ino paced for a few seconds, then jumped into the air and ran to the counter. When she came back she had a length of ribbon, a large bow and a label. Next thing I knew I was wrapped in the ribbon, bow placed on my chest with the label sticking out from under it say 'Unwrap me'.

"NO! INO, JUST NO!" I protested loudly, but the sales woman walked up to us and smiled.

"Well your boyfriend is in for a treat this Christmas Haruno-san, I didn't realise you were dating someone," the woman said as she helped Ino unwind the ribbon and then put it into a box.

"Ah well…I like to keep my private life secret," I replied curtly, clearly not liking where this was going. "Uhm I'm gonna go and get changed now…I'll see you in a few!"

!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

"Ino you can't seriously think that I'm ever going to wear that for him," I looked at my blond friend as she threw the Victoria's secret bag at me.

"But you are going to wear it," she glared at me. "I'm going to let you use my cabin out by the lake, and you are going to give that bastard the best Christmas gift in his entire life ok!" I nodded in fear; I swear that hanging around with her is bad for my health. "Then, while you're getting it on with Sasuke, I will be having a romantic meal with Sai at my house!"

"So that's what this is about!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at her and trying to look serious. "You want to get rid of me so you can bang Sai again!"

Ino feigned being hurt, "how dare you! I would never-"

"…"

"Ok fine, that was my plan! But at least you get to torture you know who," Ino laughed as my face changed from porcelain to tomato red in a matter of seconds.

"You think I would actually be able to torture him for more than the few seconds it would take for him to pin me down!" I asked. Did she even listen when I told her about him? He's a sex crazed maniac who manages to make me give in and let him have his way within a minute! "Are you crazy? He'd have me out of that bodysuit faster than I can get it on!"

"Oh please you're such a drama queen!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no- ugh this is stupid!" I sighed realising how many strange looks we were getting from passers by. "I'm hungry. Food court?"

"Good idea…" Ino laughed nervously and we both made a hasty run for the food court, trying not to crash into anyone coming our way. Key word: Trying.

I collided with a wall…or what I though was a wall, in actual fact it was a man.

"Sakura you dip shit…Oh hey Mr Haruno what brings you to the mall," Ino blabbered while helping me to my feet and discreetly taking the Victoria's secret bag from my hand.

"Uhm hi Dad," I said sheepishly as he glared down at me through his thick framed glasses. "I was just helping Ino with some stuff…" I said quickly as his gaze travelled to the Victoria's secret bag in Ino's hand. "She has a date with a guy that she…I'm going to shut up now."

"Good, for once you made a decent decision," he said sharply. "I have to go now, see you back at the house. Nice to see you again Ino."

Then he walked away leaving Ino and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the entrance to the food court. I sighed and worked my jaw, trying to hold back a torrent of profanities that I was going to yell at his retreating back.

"That firetrucking bastard!" Ino growled punching her fist into her open palm. "One day I'm gonna run him over with a bus."

"I'll help you with that," I agreed before dragging her too burger king. "That was close though…If he had seen what you wrote on the card…y'know the whole 'To: Sasuke…Unwrap me…From: Sakura xxx' bit then I would so be dead right now!" Safe to say that I was relieved. I slouched on my chair as Ino went to go a buy two snack boxes and a large slushy for us to share. I wasn't sure what had tired me out more, shopping with Ino or the brief encounter with my dad.

**Macey: It sucked and it was short, but I hope that you kind of liked it. **

**Naruto: R&R PEEPS! **

3


	10. Christmas Part 1

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: …Enjoy!**

**Choose your own song…a suggestion would be all I want for Christmas is you by my chemical romance.**

**THERE WILL BE A QUESTION AT THE END THAT WILL NEED YOU TO ANSWER IT… **

10. Christmas Part 1

Sakura's P.o.v:

"You'll never catch me alive!" I yelled and then ran as fast as I could around Ino's house, trying to escape the impending doom. Yes it was Christmas morning. Why am I not with my parents you ask? They're both working. I'm always at Ino's for Christmas. But yeah, back to the running.

Down the stairs, into the living room and then behind the sofa. Keeping the sofa between us was a brilliant plan, until I realised that I couldn't get around it. Damn.

"Gottcha!" Ino yelled triumphantly and then grabbed me by the wrist. "C'mon Forehead, its time to get ready for your special gift!"

"Its 10 am…How long do you plan on getting me ready?" I asked sleepily rubbing my eyes as Ino sat me down in a chair and started to wash my hair over the sink.

"About two hours or so…probably more, I text Sasuke off your phone telling him to meet you at the cabin at two pm," Ino shrugged and continued to rinse the bubbles and conditioner from my hair. I frowned, but let her continue; after all I was getting pampered.

After Ino had finished washing, drying and curling my long pink locks she started on my skin. By the time that was done, we had been through seven different bottles of moisturisers and oils. I was just starting to relax when she brought out a certain piece of lingerie.

"Uhm…I was thinking…maybe I should go and see if my parents are home…or uh…if Tenten is ok…or…" I started to blabber as she walked towards me holding the lace body suit out.

"No, you're wearing this if it's the last thing I do Haruno!" Ino said before she tackled me to the floor. Let's just say that, yes, I did end up in the lace piece of lingerie, but I'm too traumatised to tell you how. "See you look sexy!"

"I look like a whore…at least let me wear a robe while you do my make up!" I said eventually. Luckily she was being nice and threw a pink silk robe at me before hurrying off to get her make-up and nail kit from under her bed. I hate to admit it, but Ino was right, I looked as sexy as hell. When Ino returned I was still staring at myself in the mirror. "Is that really me in there?" I asked touching the glass with my index finger. Ino nodded. "Then girl, you are a genius!"

"Thank you, I do try," Ino bowed and the pushed me back onto the chair. "Right, first I'm gonna clean the make-up that you forget to take off last night off…seriously Saku you do not make my life easy!"

After some scrubbing, washing and then re-applying, my make-up was finished. My skin was free from foundation, but I wore light blusher, because Ino said that I would probably be blushing a whole lot later. My eye shadow was hot pink, to match the frills on body suit, with back eyeliner and mascara that made my lashes look a million times longer. Ino really was a genius.

"Ino, I look h-o-t hot!" I said after inspecting myself in the full length mirror in her room. Ino had lent me some pink stiletto heels, as long as I promised not to ruin them, and a cute, pink choker. My friend was currently in the bathroom getting ready for her dinner date with Sai, I had picked out her outfit, since she had picked mine. It was a light purple halter dress that came to about four inches above her knees, and then I accessorized it with a black belt and some dangly amethyst earrings, letting her pick her own shoes. Classy and sophisticated.

"Of course you do, you're Sakura 'Forehead' Haruno, second hottest woman in the universe, the first being me of course!" She yelled.

"Nah you're mom is the hottest woman in the world!" I yelled back and then paused to hear her fit of giggles before I continued, "Or maybe your Dad, coz, y'know, he's really a woman. I would know."

"EWW SAKURA! TOO FAR!" She screamed throwing a bottle of mouthwash at me. "Wash your mouth out you dirty little hoe bag!"

"At least I'm skinny enough to be a hoe Porkers. All you can be is bacon!" I said sweetly, plastering Sasuke's trademark smirk on my face.

"Oho does Sasuke pay or does he get reduced rates as your lover?" Ino retorted stepping from the bathroom. "Or maybe, he's your pimp and you only sleep with him because he tells you to!"

"What's Sai eating for dinner tonight huh? Is it Ham!" I smirked as the vein in her temple pulsed and her face grew red.

"Yeah well…Oh crap… WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING TO BURN YOU WITH!" She screamed falling to her knees. Sakura -1, Ino – 0.

After our short argument we both climbed into Ino's mini, I was trying to cover as much skin as possible with the scrap of silk that was Ino's robe. The drive to the cabin took twenty minutes leaving us with and hour and ten minutes to make everything just perfect.

It was cold outside and the snow crunched beneath my heeled feet as we made our way to the front door of the cabin or, as Ino liked to call it, the love shack. Inside there were three rooms; a small porch, a bathroom and a bedroom. The former taking up most of the cabin. From under the bed Ino produced two bags.

From the first she took out at least fifty candles of varying sizes. These she started to set up and light around the room, they were shades of pink and red and they made the room look dim but sexy. Also from the first bag she took potpourri and she placed the small bowls of it near the candles.

From the second she took out some roses and started to sprinkle petals all over the black bed sheets. Then she turned to me and said, "Wash these sheets Sakura, I will be able to tell if you haven't. White shows up on black!"

My face exploded with red. She did not just say that. SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

"Now it's time for me to wrap Sasuke's present!" Ino called, grinning manically as she advanced on me with the pink satin ribbon in her hands. "Get on the bed."

I followed her orders and sat in the centre of the bed on my knees as she wrapped the ribbon around me. It was only when she finished that I realised I wouldn't move my arms. They were tied securely behind me in the mass of ribbon. Just beneath my chest was the label it read; "To: Sasuke…Unwrap me…From: Sakura." And then in brackets under it was, "(P.s: You're welcome Uchiha…from Ino Y!)"

"Well I have to go," my blonde best friend sighed. "Call me when your finished, but don't worry I'm not expecting you to call for at least a day." With that said she winked once and left the cabin leaving a small trail of rose petals to the bedroom door. "Have fun!" She called just before the door closed.

I had three minutes until Sasuke showed up.

**Macey: Right the question is...Next chapter lemon or not? **

**To answer just add 'lemon' or 'No lemon' to your review. Majority rules so yeah. **

**Naruto: R&R…Love you all! Believe it! **


	11. Christmas Part 2

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Alright lets lemon this up as promised and as you ALL wanted…pervs ;)**

**LEMON WARNING: This is filled with nothing but smut, so if you don't want to read it, don't read it! **

11. Christmas Part 2: A Gift from Me to You!

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Sakura, are you in here?" Sasuke's voice rang out from the front door and I shivered in anticipation.

Licking my lips I answered, "I'm through here, you'll have to come here yourself I'm a little…tied up right now."

In the porch I could hear Sasuke taking his coat off and the heavy thud of his boots being deposited on the wood floor. Casting myself a glance in the mirror in front of the bed I made sure to look as innocent as possible just before he walked in.

When the door to the bedroom opened I looked up at the tall, dark haired guy stood in the doorway looking as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Uhm…Merry Christmas Sasuke," I said blushing as he eyes wandered feverishly over my body. Slowly but surely he made his way towards me hands clenched at his sides. Once he was directly in front of me he lifted his hand and pulled off the card attached to me and read it. He quirked a brow and then looked from me to the card several times.

"Oh no Sakura I think I'll keep you wrapped up for just a bit longer," he said huskily into my ear causing me to tremble slightly. I bit my lip as he slid his hand down my body and rested it on my hip, fingers lingering on my chest as he worked his way down. With his other hand he pulled my head forward slightly so that our lips met in a heated kiss that left me breathless.

I was panting, trying to gain back my breath when Sasuke's hands started to wander, brushing tantalisingly across the thin lace that covered my chest. Disposing of the bow he gave my right breast a small, but moan inducing squeeze. Hearing my moan of approval Sasuke repeated the action with more force.

"Sasuke!" I gasped tilting my head back and arching my body further into his touch. I tried desperately to free my hands from the knot of ribbon Ino had tied me in, but I only succeeded in freeing a finger.

Another grasp was torn from my lips as I felt Sasuke's hot tongue caressing my nipple through the thin fabric of my lacy body suit. All the while I struggled with my bonds trying to turn the tables on Sasuke. When I finally managed to get a hand free Sasuke was working my breasts in his hands, lips leaving purple stains along my collar bone.

I grasped his raven hair with my free hand and tugged it until he pulled away, smirking in amusement.

"What's the matter Sakura? I was enjoying my present," he said looking down at me with smouldering eyes. I swallowed and summoned the courage to speak.

"You're present wasn't to torment me Sasuke," I pouted running my hand through his hair. "You're supposed to unwrap your present before you play with it."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked a defiant smirk place on his perfect peach lips.

"Untie me Sasuke!" I demanded pulling a lock of his hair.

"No," He pressed his lips to my neck in a small kiss, "I," another kiss was placed on above my right breast, "Don't," another was placed in the valley between my mounds, "Think," another kiss and a small bite in the same spot making me utter a small cry, "I," a kiss on my stomach, "Will!" A final kiss was placed mischievously just above my pelvis.

"Sasuke!" I complained pinching his earlobe between my finger and thumb and rubbing the piece of skin between them making him groan slightly, I pinched harder, to the point where it would hurt a whole lot.

"Fine, fine," he said reaching up and removing my hand from his ear. "Turn around."

After some difficulty I managed to turn around so that my back was facing Sasuke. That was when he decided to pin me down. I landed face down on the mattress with a soft 'eep'. I let out a small squeal when I felt Sasuke grind his crotch into my ass.

"Sasuke stop it!" I shouted but it was muffled by the mattress beneath me and if Sasuke heard it only spurred him on. All of a sudden the feeling of him pressing down on me disappeared and I sat up finding both my hands to be untied.

"I help up my end of the bargain now you have to let me play with you," Sasuke smirked devilishly and pinned me to the bed again, one of his hands holding both of mine above my head. I felt his free hand slide up my inner thigh before pushing my legs apart, but all I could see was his goddamned smirking face. I glared furiously as he lent down and kissed the tip of my nose affectionately.

"There is no way that you're going to win me over with a kiss on the nose – Ah!" I cried out as Sasuke ran a finger over the cloth that covered my core. His smirk grew until I hoped it would split his face in half. Yet I couldn't help the sultry cried that escaped my lips as he worked his fingers under the stretchy lace and started to rub torturously against my sex. I groaned in frustration as he inserted his little finger into my core. "More!" I cried out hoarsely digging my nails into Sasuke's restraining hand.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't quite catch that," Sasuke smirked evilly.

"I…want…more!" I panted, squeezing my thighs around his hand begging him to continue.

"Oh you want more?" He asked before thrusting another two fingers into my tight entrance roughly. I screamed in pleasure and kicked my legs, trying to push myself further down onto his long fingers. "Tch so impatient!" he chided as he started to move his fingers slowly in and out of my core. I was in heaven…

Meanwhile...Naruto's P.o.v:

I pressed my ear against the wood of Ino's cabin door where Sasuke had disappeared into not too long ago. Next to me Shikamaru and Neji did the same thing.

"Ne, do you think Sasuke and Ino are getting it on?" I asked listening for any clues.

"No, it's not Ino," Shikamaru confirmed listening to the muffle voices. "It sounds like-"

"More!" a shriek interrupted him.

"Sakura?" he finished and I think we all had a heart attack.

Sakura's P.o.v:

Just as I felt myself about to lose it Sasuke withdrew his fingers and released his hold on me as he licked his fingers clean, never breaking eye contact.

"That was mean Sasuke," I whined pushing myself up shakily and wiping away beads of sweat from my forehead.

"Never said I was going to be nice to you," he replied rolling onto his back and winking at me. I glared in response and pounced on him, my fingers deftly undoing his skinny jeans and pulling them to his ankles, freeing his erection somewhat from its confines. Then I started on his t-shirt, I tugged it over his head and threw it behind me. Just as I was about to remove his boxers he grabbed the material of my body suit and tore it off, leaving me naked and exposed to the cold air of the cabin. I growled and pulled his boxers down his legs not pausing as a started to stroke his hard length in my hands.

He grunted and bucked his hips as I tightened my grip on his member and began to move it harshly. Taking the tip in my mouth I sucked on it, enjoying the taste of his pre-cum on my tongue. Then, without warning I deep throated him. With a sudden spasm Sasuke cried out and pushed me down with his hands. Then just as he was about to cum a pulled away and kissed him hotly, letting him taste himself in my lips and tongue.

"You're a bitch you know that?" He growled, glaring at me with lust filled eyes.

"I know," I smiled sweetly at him before walking away from him and brushing my now tangled hair in the mirror. As I put the hairbrush down I was slammed painfully in to the cold glass. Sasuke was stood in front of me in all his glory, trapping me against the mirrors. "Sasu - AH!" I screamed as he thrust himself into me as deep as he could go. He waisted no time in making sure my screams were regular and loud as he thrust in and out with enough force to make me hit my first orgasm with in minutes. Still hit continued with his harsh and incredibly pleasurable movement until I could no longer stand.

Then he moved me onto the bed and proceeded to fuck me from behind. I clawed at the bed sheets and arched my back as I felt him finally cum inside me. He let out a long, husky moan and gripped my hips thrusting sporadically trying to cling onto the intense feeling. I bit down on a pillow as he hit my sweet spot sending me over the edge once more before he pulled out of me and collapsed next to me on the bed breathing heavily.

"Oh god that was amazing," I sighed rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling. Sasuke moved closer to me and licked the shell of my ear.

"Can I take you up the ass?" he asked seductively, but he didn't wait for an answer. Before I could reply I had been flipped over once again, but the sensation was entirely different. It hurt like hell.

"Sasuke stop it!" I yelped as his huge cock filled my anus stretching it painfully. I was pulled upwards and then back so that I was positioned on Sasuke's lap when he started to move slowly, rocking his hips until I was used to the feeling. I lent back against his chest and signalled for him to continue. I bit my lip as the pain and pleasure mixed together in a weird blur.

Soon I was screaming again, my throat sore from all my cries of appreciation. God this guy was good. It wasn't too long before we were both laid back on the bed, thoroughly worn out.

I snuggled up to Sasuke and pulled the blankets around us. "Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas," he yawned and we both dozed off.

**Macey: Finished! Hope you liked…my first lemon so be nice ;)**

**Naruto: R&R! **


	12. Are You Prego!

**Macey: Hey guys next chapter is up finally :D **

**Sadly we're getting down to the last few chapters, but there will be a two part epilogue after I say the story had ended. I'm aiming to finish it in around 3 chapters time, maybe less.**

**Drama in this chapter!**

**SONG FOR THE CHAPTER: Yeah, I don't have one…sorry :) **

12. Are you Prego?

Sakura's P.o.v: I yawned and rolled over carefully, trying not to move the bed too much or Sasuke would wake up. When I saw his sleeping face I nearly fainted, nearly, but not quite; something was off…I frowned and leaned closer, scrutinising his face. Satisfied that he was really asleep I kissed his nose lightly and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

"You know it's perverted to kiss people when they're asleep Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly. I sat up and glared down at the damn bastard as he smirked up at me playfully.

"Well it's a good job you weren't asleep then isn't it?" I said snappily, laying back down and giving Sasuke another kiss on the tip of his nose, just in case he thought I was being serious. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Heh, good morning Sakura," he said giving me a rare smile. I felt my heart turn to mush whenever he did that, on the very edge of fainting…oh wait now he's kissing me!

It was a sweet kiss – it said, 'good morning, I love you, you're wonderful and I never want to leave you,' all in one kiss. Actually I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didn't even notice someone kick open the door until Sasuke let go of me and started cussing fluently.

I looked in the direction that Sasuke was currently gaping at and couldn't help swearing myself. There, in the doorway, stood Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji who all looked like they were about to have a heart attack. FML.

"Oh crap, uhm…guys…ah shit…Sasuke help me!" I yelled trying to keep a firm grip on the blanket that was covering my butt naked body while I had a mental break down.

"Guys, come in, we'll explain," Sasuke said finally after several moments of awkward silence. "Uhm…can one of you pass me my boxers?" Naruto threw them at him from the corner where they were all huddled. After putting his boxers on Sasuke gave me his t-shirt to put on and then we both looked at the three guys stood in the corner of the cabin.

"You…You guys…a-are…doing it?" Naruto stuttered his blue eyes looking like they were about to fall out of his head. "S-since when?"

"We've been in a _relationship_ since Sakura's birthday," Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We're not just fucking Dobe…I'm serious about this, I love her."

I looked up at him with red cheeks and misty eyes, god, this boy never failed to surprise me.

"I love you too," I muttered.

"AWW YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled jumping on the bed and crushing us to death in a hug. "This is great! Now you guys wont fight anymore and Sakura can hang around with us!"

"NO!" we yelled at the same time. I took a deep breath and continued, "You can't tell anyone Naruto…my dad would kill me if he found out that I had…that I was…we were…" tears stared to drip down my face. I didn't even know why I was crying, I just really, really didn't want our relationship to end. I loved this guy…probably more than I will ever love anyone or anything…hell I love him more than I love chocolate covered strawberries! So yeah, there I was in full mental break down mode with Sasuke trying to comfort me when Naruto burst out;

"Sakura are you Prego?"

I looked up and glared at him sharply, "No I'm not you idiot, now get over here so I can kick your ass!" I yelled, but then I thought back; feeling sick, overly emotional…oh hell no! "Oh shit!"

"What, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked his eyes a little wider than usual. I blinked a few times and then burst into tears all over again, no, there was no way I was…pregnant? I sobbed into Sasuke's chest and he held me awkwardly, unsure what to do in this situation.

"I'll call Ino," Shikamaru sighed fishing his phone out of his pocket… "Hello, Ino? Yeah its me, we're kinda having an emergency…its Sakura…no she's fine, but uhm…look we know about her and Sasuke ok? We followed him from his house…there's no time to explain just get to the cabin, fast!"

It was still a twenty minute wait before she ran straight in and shoved Sasuke away or at least tried to, I was gripping on to him for dear life. Oh god I was terrified, terrified that he would leave me.

"What's wrong with her Uchiha? What the hell did you do!" Ino shouted over my head. I turned around and looked my best friend in the eyes, how much would she freak out if I told her?

"Ino…I think I'm pregnant," I said shakily, fresh tears rolling down my face. Sasuke patted my hair lightly and gave my hand a tight squeeze and I felt comforted, but no consoled. "I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test?" Suggested Neji who had now come out of the corner and was now kneeling on the floor next to the bed, holding my other hand. Neji was always like a brother to me, despite the fact that he was friends with Sasuke; at least my parents could tolerate Hyuga's.

"Right, Shika, take Neji and go and buy a home pregnancy test," Ino ordered, "Naruto stay here with Sasuke, and I want to spend some time with Sakura."

We ended up sat in the bathroom, I was sat on the toilet and Ino was perched on the rim of the bath tub. We were quiet for a while, just the sound of my breathing filled my ears, she came and knelt in front of me and then she spoke, "Oh Sakura…"

"I just never thought that I might be until Naruto mentioned it," I sighed, "And now I just…god, I'm so scared Ino, I scared that he's going to leave me. I don't want him to go, not ever. But if my Dad finds out! Oh no Ino he can't find out, he really can't!" I started to panic again, but Ino kept her head and gave me a long hug, the kind only your mom or best friend gives you when you've done something really stupid, but wants to show that they still love you.

Sasuke's P.o.v: I sat on the edge of the bed, head in my hands. God I'm an idiot. I'm worse than Naruto; at least Naruto didn't get his girlfriend knocked up and not even think about the possibility of it happening.

I felt like crying myself, Sakura…she's special and I love her, more than anything…and I had done something so stupid to her. I growled in frustration; frustration because I couldn't comfort her, I couldn't make everything go away, I couldn't help her, I couldn't not be an Uchiha.

Naruto sat silently next to me, I could feel his gaze on me and I knew he was about to say something … "You're not going to leave her are you?"

"No! Why would I ever…No Naruto, I love her too much," I sighed, "Is it selfish to want to take her away, to go somewhere new…where it won't matter if she's a Haruno and I'm an Uchiha?"

"No, but yes…" Naruto answered earning a glare. "Well no because no one should be told that they can't fall in love with someone, and yes because think of all the things she'd miss; there wouldn't be Ino to take care of her, or me to make her laugh, or Neji to step in as her big brother, would you really be able to take all that away from her?"

I stayed silent for a while, when did Naruto get a brain?

"No, no you're right," I said finally. Suddenly the door opened and Shikamaru and Neji came through, handed a bag through the door to Ino and came and sat with us. No one spoke until they came out.

Sakura's P.o.v: We came out of the bathroom, Ino hand the pregnancy test in her hand, I still hadn't looked at it yet. I didn't want to; I needed her to do it. All of the boys looked up. I couldn't look at Sasuke, if I did I think my heart would have broken.

"Ok guys…" Ino said, looked at the test and paused, "Its-"

**Macey: O.o cliffy! Sorry guys! I'll try and update the next chapter soon! **

**Naruto: Macey would like to thank everyone for reviewing and wants you all to R&R!**

**Macey: Indeed I do! Love you ALL! XX**


	13. Promise

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! Really, REALLY, sorry for the long wait, no I have not abandoned all of my stories, but I have had a lot on at the moment (I am also writing a novel, which will be posted on Wattpad as soon as it's done) **

**13. Promise**

Recap: "Ok guys…" Ino said, looked at the test and paused, "Its-"…

Sakura's P.o.v: Oh god, oh god, oh god! I was on the verge of yet another mental break down as Ino looked at the test. Oh god, why did I have to be such an idiot? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why-

"Negative."

I looked up at Ino, did she just say negative?

"It's negative," she said again looking as confused as I was. "Guys its negative!"

I think my heart just stopped…oh hey look the floor is about to hi-five my face…

Sasuke's P.o.v:

"Are you sure it's negative?" I asked Sakura's friend for the millionth timed since Sakura fainted. She was sleeping now, her pink hair all over the place and the cutest expression on her face. I really love this girl.

"I'm sure it's negative, Sasuke," Ino sighed. I looked away and focused my attention back on Sakura. Her eyelids were fluttering lightly and I found myself smiling despite myself. It was the smile especially reserved for Sakura. She woke up a few seconds later.

"Sasuke?" she yawned and reached out to me. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently to tell her that I was there. She laughed lightly, but I could tell there was something wrong. Her eyes were slightly too watery and every now and then her lip would quiver, as if she was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, but the others seemed to hear because they left in a hurry. "Sakura…"

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Sakura…"

"I…I don't even know why I'm crying!" I said suddenly when I realised that those traitor tears had started to run down my face. I did really, but I felt stupid saying it. It seems Sasuke knew too because he gave me _that_ look, the one he gives me when he knows I'm holding back. "Its stupid," I said wiping my eyes and taking several deep breaths before continuing, "It's just…I'm scared Sasuke. I'm terrified that you'll leave me, because up until now you hadn't though about me getting pregnant…and now…it's like a huge reality check and I'm scared that you'll want to leave…"

"You're right," he said seriously. I froze. He was leaving me. "It was stupid, as if I would ever let you go Sakura Haruno. I love you. I love you so, so much," I looked at him and was shocked too see tears in his eyes, one hanging on the edge of his eyelashes. "And I would never, ever leave you; I swear to you, I will love you until the day I die and then maybe a few more…I don't care that you're a Haruno and I'm an Uchiha because I'm going to marry you someday Sakura. I promise."

I tackled him with a hug and squeezed him until I lost all of the feeling in my arms, all the while whispering, "I love you so much." For a while we just sat there, arms around each other, whispering sweet nothings and sharing the occasional kiss. Until I knew that I had to go.

"Sakura wait," Sasuke called after me when I was almost at the door, I turned around and saw Sasuke stood holding out a little green velvet box with Sakura written on it in silver writing. I took a few hesitant steps forward before reaching out for the box. "You can open it," he said, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

I opened it.

"Oh…Sasuke…Thank you…" I stammered, tearing up. Inside the little velvet box was a ring; it was a simple silver band with a single green emerald, on the inside of the ring was written one word; "Promise."

I felt the hot tears sting my eyes again. I had never expected such a sweet and thoughtful gift, then again this was Sasuke…he has always been…quietly thoughtful. With shaking hands I slipped it onto my finger. Only after I had put the ring on did I realise that I was holding my breath.

"It's really beautiful," I whispered. "If I had know you were going to buy me this I would have gotten you a better-"

"No, trust me, you're present was way better than mine," Sasuke laughed, I smiled and took the remaining three steps towards him. Our lips met and everything faded into the background; like the focus on a camera, still there, but blurry. There were no fireworks because in real life that doesn't happen, but if my life were a movie I could win an Oscar for this scene.

I was the one who broke the kiss. We had somehow ended up back on the bad again and I knew where this was going. "I have to go," I sighed sitting up slightly, but Sasuke bent down and I slumped back on the bed.

"Just one more kiss?" He asked, with his lips so close I couldn't resist.

We kissed again, until I was sure that my lips would turn purple; then I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Now I really have to go," I whined.

"Fine," Sasuke breathed. His breathing was coming in gasps and I could tell that his lips were already swelling. I got off of the bed, leant down to give him a small peck on his nose and then I left. Ino had given me some clothes when she arrived at the cabin, I was glad they were warm. New snow started to fall. Fluffy white flakes that caught in my eyelashes and in my hair, but I didn't mind. I smiled lightly as my eyes landed on the silver ring on my finger and suddenly I wasn't so afraid anymore. Sasuke had made a promise. I would make a promise too.

"If we are ever torn apart, I will wait for you to come back to me," I whispered, looking up at the sky. "I promise."

**Macey: Well that's all until the next chapter, which I am afraid will be the last chapter before the two part epilogue. **

**Naruto: R&R peeps!**

**Macey: And thanks to everyone that takes some time to review for any of my stories! xx**


	14. Perfection

Dirty Little Secret!

**Macey: ok I'm back with the final chapter before the two part epilogue. Before I start I have some news; firstly I am sorry to announce that my story "Magic Class 101" is being temporarily taken down because I am having major writers block. Second, I am going to start on a new fanfiction called "Invisible" when I have finished this one. My final announcement is that I am changing my name yet again; I'm changing it to The Names Macey because it is the same as my Wattpad name and it will be so much easier to remember so look out for me ok?**

**Right, on with the story!**

14. Perfection

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Sakura hurry up!" My mom yelled at me from down stairs. "We're going to be late for the party!"

I sighed and looked in the mirror one final time; I was wearing a strapless pale green dress that was floaty at the skirt and tight on the bodice. I hated it. It was more designer crap that my mom had forced me into. Admittedly it did look great on me, it matched my eyes and it complimented my skin tone, but that's beside the point. After grabbing my silver clutch bag and turning the light off in my room I half walked and half jogged to the front door where my mom was waiting, her red hair piled on top of her head in an array of twists.

"You look wonderful," she said hurriedly. "Now let's go. I hate being late when the Uchiha's are there." With that said she practically dragged me into the limo. Yes, the Uchiha's would be at the party. It was the annual New Years Eve Ball that the Hyuga's held. It was the only night that I was allowed to be in civil company with the Uchiha's. Of course this year would be much better; Sasuke was going to be there.

We had arranged to meet on the balcony of on the second floor at 11: 59 just in time for our new year's kiss, if I could get away from my parents sooner though I would be there early.

Everyone who was anyone would be there; the Hyuga's (obviously), the Uchiha's and the Haruno's were the biggest names, but Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru's families would be there too. I had heard from Ino that Neji was planning to sneak Tenten in as well. I smiled in spite of myself, maybe tonight would be fun.

It was a long drive, the Hyuga mansion was on the east side of Kohona, but luckily we weren't late. Now my parents could go in and act posh and snooty with their business bum-buddies while I had some fun. I had to admit this year the Hyuga's had really out done themselves. The grand hall was covered in white and silver decorations, classy and sophisticated lighting, posh food, waiters and waitresses serving champagne, music playing in the background, tables covered with party favours and garlands of fresh lilies and to my surprise cherry blossoms too. Across the room I saw Neji and his cousin Hinata talking to Tenten so I excused myself and, grabbing some champagne, I made my way to them.

"Hey guys," I said smiling half heartedly, I couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. "Are the Uchiha's not here yet?" I asked Neji who was in charge of arrivals.

"No not yet, but there's Ino," he said pointing to a tall blonde wearing a deep blue cocktail dress and a diamond headband and flirting with a rather uncharacteristically happy looking Shikamaru. I smiled, how very like Ino. I waved them over and was surprised to see them hand in hand as they walked towards us. My heart sank; if only Sasuke and I could do that.

"Oi Forehead why so glum, isn't this a party?" Ino asked flicking me on the forehead, when they reached us. I mustered up and smile. "Much better," she paused, "Uh-oh here's lover boy!"

I looked over in the direction of the door and my hand went to the chain around my neck. On the chain was Sasuke's promise ring. I had to bite back the urge to call him over and kiss him like we had kissed in the cabin before I left. Sasuke looked up and our eyes met for the briefest of moments and then he was pulled away by a red haired girl in a little black dress. I frowned and turned back to the conversation which had turned to Hinata's dress. I was wrong, tonight was the complete opposite of fun.

Eventually I found myself being introduced to countless men by my parents; all of them were money grabbing, sleazy and were wearing too much after shave. I was as polite as possible, but not making them feel welcome either. As far as they were concerned I was taken, but of course I couldn't say that so I thought it after every sentence, hoping that they would get the message.

"…And my father is leaving the entire company to me, although I would be willing to share it…if you know what I mean," the latest moron said suggestively. I resisted the urge to slap him right in the face by having another gulp of champagne, although I felt like I needed something a lot stronger.

"No thanks," I said in a monotone, quite a good Sasuke impression actually. They guy sighed and finally gave in walking away, back to his parents, and shaking his head. My dad came up behind me and whispered in my ear; "Why did you do that? He's the heir to one of the biggest companies in Sound!"

"He was a sleaze," I said bluntly. Throwing his hands up he walked off as well, probably to go and find another idiot to try and set me up with. Was everything about money? If that was what he wanted then Sasuke would be perfect, but no, the Haruno pride got in the way. I sighed and grabbed a piece of prawn toast, only to discover that I wasn't hungry at all so I discreetly dropped it into a plant pot to my right.

I looked at the huge clock on the back wall, it was only 9:23, and wished it would speed up. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I was expecting another sleaze here to chat me up, but to my joy it was Naruto.

"Oh thank god," I whined and gave him a hug. "My parent's are trying to set me up with sleazy guys who run big businesses," I complained as we walked down the buffet table. As usual he was taking full advantage of the free food.

"Really? Ahh man that sucks for you Sakura," he said as he continued to fill his plate. "I hope Teme doesn't see or he might get mad." I panicked at the mention of Sasuke and made a 'Shh' motion. "Oh right sorry," Naruto apologised, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine," I said. "Anyway I saw him with a redhead girl with glasses not to long ago."

"Oh that's Karin. She's crazy for him, but he would quite happily throw her front of a bus." Then he pointed to where Sasuke was sitting with this Karin girl. I could see the muscle in his jaw working and the tenseness of his posture. I smile a little; he was having a worse time than I was. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "At least I can get rid of all the guys my parents send my way."

For the next half an hour I enjoyed Naruto's company, then I was tapped on the shoulder and another suitor was talking mindlessly too me. I gave Naruto a despairing look before he walked back into the crowd of people. My next saviour came in the form of Ino.

"Sorry, but I need to borrow Sakura-chan for a moment," Ino said sweetly, with a smile that I knew was certain death to refuse. When he was gone, which only took a few harsh words from Ino, she turned to me. "You looked like you needed help."

"Thanks," I said linking my arm through hers as we walked through the crowd. "I'm not sure how many more I can take before I hit someone."

"Now, now Sakura-chan be polite and sweet like you should be," Ino mocked my mothers tone making me burst into a laughing fit. People gave us contemptuous stares, but otherwise left us alone. Ino swiped another few glasses of champagne and we sat by the windows and talked.

"So you and Shikamaru huh?" I asked. "What happened to Sai?"

"Meh…He was fun, but he could be a little too creepy," Ino explained. I nodded, I knew what she meant, it was the smile. We talked about other random things, like the decorations, people's dresses, and the food (I didn't really comment since I hadn't eaten). I was starting to enjoy myself. When I looked up at the clock again I nearly dropped my champagne; it was 11: 57 already.

"Ah shit Ino I have to go!" I yelled at her as I started to push through the press of bodies, making my way to the stairs. I had to take my heels off. Running up the stairs, trying not to trip over my dress and holding my heels, I made it just in time. I burst through the French doors just as I heard everyone down stair start counting.

Sasuke was already there. He looked so perfect in the moonlight. "Happy new year Sasuke," I said breathlessly. He turned around startled.

"Happy new year," he said with a crooked smile. I dropped my heels to the floor and stood on my tiptoes, reaching up to him. We kissed. Then we kissed again and again until we broke apart laughing for no real reason at all. Over his shoulder I saw a falling star and I closed my eyes, silently making a wish. Everything was perfect. I didn't care that my parents hated him, I loved him, and I loved him enough to balance it out.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha," I muttered leaning my head on his chest as we started to dance to music that no-one else could hear.

"I love you too Sakura Haruno," he replied. Everything was perfect. Perfect.

"Sasuke-Kun?" A shrill voice screeched from the direction of the French doors and the perfection was shattered like glass. We broke apart, but out hand stayed clamped together. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw Karin run down the stairs. We were finished.

"Run," Sasuke said softly. "Run!" He said louder. We ran hand in hand. Up the stairs, up, up, up until we reached the small door that lead to the roof. Letting go of Sasuke's hand I walked to the edge and peered down, wondering how it would feel to fall. Would it hurt as much as losing Sasuke? I shut my eyes and felt the cold breeze, it was almost as if the world had fallen away and the perfection was back, but, of course, it wasn't. A stray tear dripped down my cheek. "Sakura don't."

I took a step back from the edge before I turned around. "So this is it," I said, my voice was strained and cracked. I stared at the wall just over Sasuke's shoulder. "We were stupid to think it could last. I was stupid…I'm sorry-mmph!" Soft lips muffled my words. He was gentle as he held me, as if I would break under the slightest pressure. We he pulled back I stared into his eyes. I could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, door being slammed, shouting. "Sasuke, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't be," he murmured back, gripping me tighter. "Just look at me." I did. My eyes were locked on his. The sound of shoes on metal stairs echoed painfully loud. They were almost here. My lip trembled and I let out a shaky breath. I could hear them speaking now, arguing with each other; my parents and his.

Faintly I registered that it had started to snow.

I bit my lip. The door swung open.

"Sakura Haruno, what the hell do you think you're doing!" My father yelled, but I kept staring at Sasuke. My grip tightened on his arms.

"Sakura sweetie we can talk about this," my mom said in a tone that was anything but inviting me to talk.

"Sasuke, step away from the girl," Fukagu said; his tone was level and the only thing that betrayed his anger was the sharp edge as he spat the words from his mouth. Sasuke didn't move. Someone stepped forward. I held my breath.

"Sasuke why this girl?"

I felt Sasuke tense beneath my grasp. I had heard his mother speak for the first time.

"Because I love her," Sasuke gritted out. I bit down harder on my lip.

"Don't be stupid! You don't know what love is! You're only children!" My father yelled. Something made me furious. He made me furious. So furious that I let go of Sasuke's arms and turned to my dad, shaking with anger.

"No," I snapped. "No, _you _don't know what love is! All you care about is money! All you want is for me to 'Fall in Love' with some rich man's son from Sound!" I yelled, hot tears starting to fill my eyes. I felt Sasuke grab my hand.

"Don't take that tone with your father!" My mom yelled at me. Then she turned to Sasuke's parents. "This is your fault! If you're son hadn't been such a bad influence on my Sakura then she wouldn't be like this!"

"My son has done nothing wrong," Fukagu raised his voice. "If your daughter hadn't been prancing around dressed like a cheap slapper then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Don't insult Sakura!" Sasuke hissed. I could feel the deadly anger rolling off of him. I squeezed his hand gratefully. "Sakura is right, you have no idea what love is! You want me to be with Karin, if you think Karin isn't a whore then you need to look it up in the dictionary!"

There was a deathly quiet.

"Sasuke we're leaving," Fukagu said his voice back to its unnerving flatness. "I said we're leaving!" Sasuke jumped at the harshness of his dad's words.

"Sakura you too," my dad said while my mother glared at me. I shook my head. No. "SAKURA HARUNO!"

"NO!" I yelled back at him. That was when his hand hit my face. It was such a force that my head snapped to the other side and my whole cheek felt like it was on fire. I let go of Sasuke's had appalled. My dad had just hit me. I tasted blood. He'd split my lip.

Within seconds Sasuke and I were torn apart and I was being forced down the stairs my wrist pulled behind my back painfully. The tears flooded down my cheeks. I looked back to see Sasuke being marched much the same way I was.

"Sasuke!" I cried out even though it hurt my swelling lip and fresh blood spilled out. People were gathering around the stairs in the main hall. I tripped and fell down the last few steps on to the cold marble floor.

"Sakura!" I saw Sasuke break loose of his dad's grip and come sprinting towards me. He lent down and gave me one final kiss before he was pulled away again. "Sakura I love you!" Those were the last words I heard before he was dragged out of the doors.

"I love you too," I whispered, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" I sobbed over and over, pounding my fists against the floor. All around people were giving me worried looks and concerned glances as I stood shakily to my feet. Then, without warning I sprinted out of the door.

The End

**Macey: Well that's it…finished…well until I write the epilogue…**

**Naruto: R&R!**

**Macey: Love you all! xxx**


	15. Epilogue Part 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Macey: Hey, I'm back with the first part of the epilogue! Ok so instead of babbling on I will say this; THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH THIS STORY FROM THE VERY BEGING AND THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ONLY JUST DISCOVERED THIS!**

Epilogue Part 1

…_One day later…_

"_Breaking News: Uchiha corp. has moved to Sound as a result of the tragic love affair between Sasuke Uchiha and the Haruno company heir Sakura Haruno. We have this footage of the final scenes of their relationship-"_

…_Two weeks later…_

"_Sakura are you ok?" _

"…_I'm fine." _

"_Are you coming back to school?"_

"_No." _

"_Sakura-_

…_Three months later…_

"_Nice to have you back Sakura."_

"…_Yeah." _

"_If you ever need to talk you know I'm always here right?"_

"_Sure…thanks Naruto…Sorry I have to go."_

"_Wait!" _

"_Really Naruto, I'm fine." _

…_One year later…_

"_Sakura are you paying attention?" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're never going to be able to take over the company if you don't pay attention to your studies." _

"_Sorry…"_

"_It's ok, just listen in future ok?"_

"_Sure whatever." _

"_Look Sakura I don't mean to sound harsh, but your father isn't exactly pleased with you. He's still mad after the whole Sasuke-"_

"_Don't…don't say his name." _

…_Two years later..._

"_I'm sorry for your loss Sakura it must be hard to lose your father."_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_He was a great man…"_

"…_No…He wasn't."_

"_What?"_

"_He wasn't great…he was a horrible person."_

"_You're probably just upset and angry that he died so early…"_

"_No…but im not happy either."_

"_Well…how do you feel?"_

"_I don't know…I always thought I'd feel free, but I don't."_

…_Three years later…_

"_Sakura guess who brought you cookies?" _

"_Thanks Ino…but I'm too busy to eat right now…"_

"_You haven't eaten or left this office in three days!" _

"_Yeah…I know…I'm busy."_

"_Get someone else to do it, you need a break."_

"_No…I've worked too hard to give up now! Besides the company is doing really well…and Mom is…well Mom's just being Mom." _

"_A bitch? A slave driver? Evil?"_

"_Pretty much…sorry Ino I have to take this…Hello?...Hey give me back the phone!"_

"_I'm sorry, but Sakura is busy right now! Yeah bye!" _

"_Ino!" _

"_What I'm trying to help!"_

"_You're not helping me by hanging up on my clients!"_

"_Fine…I guess I'll come back later…I have to go to dinner with Shikamaru anyway."_

…_Four years later…_

"_Congratulations Ino!"_

"_Thanks Sakura…I'm so glad you could make it!"_

"_As if I would miss my best friends wedding!"_

"_You're the best!" _

"_I know, I know…"_

"_Tch so modest…How's work?"_

"…_Ugh, I don't even wanna talk about it…My mom is driving me crazy…you'd think that she was the head of the company!"_

…_Five years later…_

Sakura's P.o.v:

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down like a teenager. I smiled at her and then looked back down at the papers on my desk. They were sat on top of a huge pile of other papers and letters and memos and various other pieces of paper. I was so unlucky that my shredder had died. "Oi Forehead don't ignore me!"

"Sorry Ino, but I can't deal with you right now, I'm up to my neck in paperwork and I'm expecting a really important call from my business partner in Sand," I said grimly as I glanced at the phone. Not that Garaa was a horrible person, but he was rather…Dull? Scary? Intimidating?

"Sakura, you're Twenty-two and you're working as if you were forty something! You need a break! We haven't been out together for five years, and no my wedding doesn't count!" Ino said loudly. I sighed…she was right.

"I know," I said finally. "I'll get Hinata to take the call and we'll go out, get hammered and have a good time, ok?"

"Perfect, I'll go and get changed! Meet you at your house in half an hour!" Ino yelled as she left my office, slamming the door and then swearing at my receptionist.

I dialled my P.A. "Hello? Oh hey Hinata, can you do me a really big favour? Well it's my birthday and Ino and I are going out do could you maybe take the call from Garaa for me?...You would? Oh that's perfect! Thanks Hinata, I'll leave my office unlocked…Ami is in, but just tell her she's fired if she gives you crap, ok? Thanks again…bye!"

The beginning of a smile started on my face…maybe tonight would be fun.

After driving home like a maniac I ran to my apartment and into my room. I switched the t.v. on while I got ready. I was halfway through curling my hair when the t.v caught my attention.

"Breaking news; the groom to be, Sasuke Uchiha has disappeared on the night before his wedding day. The police have no clue where he has gone and are suspecting foul play."

I dropped the curling iron to the floor. Sasuke was missing? He was getting married? This is why I didn't watch the news a lot…it always had something to do with Sasuke.

"Just get over it already Haruno…" I told myself. He's moved on, he was getting married…if he's been murdered then at least his fiancée will be upset too. Just move on and find someone else…someone who you're allowed to be with…" I looked down at the chain around my neck. The ring on it suddenly felt like it was attached to my skin, I couldn't bring myself to take it off. I shook myself, turned off the news and finished getting ready. Ino, being Ino, turned up with thirty seconds to spare.

"C'mon Sakura let's go and get drunk!" she yelled as we walked down the street and to our old favourite club; The Crypt. It had calmed down since the old days. Sai still worked there, but Ino and him had sorted things out and he was actually going to be god father to Ino's first child. Usually we wouldn't go there, but it was starting to rain and it was cold and being us we didn't think to bring a jacket. I stood on the top step and opened the door. The stair case was just how I remembered it, long, dusty and just like any other staircase into a basement.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, shifting nervously. I hadn't been out in years and I wasn't sure I even knew how to have fun anymore, add the news about Sasuke… "Hey did you hear on the news about-"

"Shh!" Ino said and pulled me inside closing the door quickly. I gave her a questioning look. "Paparazzi!"

"Oh," I said knowingly. I remembered back in the old days when we would have to sneak in as fast as possible to keep the low profile of The Crypt. It was a strictly no-pap club. Perfect for an heiress and her best friend. "Well too late to go back now…"

We made our way down the stairs in our heels; it was something that we had mastered. At the bottom of the stairs there was a huge open space; there was a dance floor, a bar where Sai was busy chatting up a girl and tables with huge leather chairs. It was semi-dark and we could just barely see where we were going.

"Hey Sai! Look who I dragged out of the office!" Ino called loudly causing several people to turn around. I waved nervously. Then I saw his face and I froze.

Ino must have seen him too because she grabbed my hand and whispered, "Let's leave…"

"I don't think I can, Ino," I said, still in shock. I was staring at him, my eyes taking in every inch of his face as he took a sip of his drink. Then he turned to me and stood up. I took a shaky step back as he came towards me…_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…_ Even after all this time he still looks the same…his eyes, his face, the way he moves, his hair. My fake smile faltered. If only I could touch him again…just once. "Ino I have to go…I have to go!" I had to get out, I had to leave, why now when I had finally gotten over him, when I had finally gotten back to myself, why?

I turned away and started to walk towards the door. A hand closed around my wrist and I knew instantly that it wasn't Ino's. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I want out! I pulled my arm from his grasp and ran for the exit as fast as I could.

"Sakura!" I could hear him calling my name as I reached the top of the stairs. I just barely stopped myself from looking back. I ran out of the door and onto the street, gasping for air. It was raining now and it was cold but I didn't care. I kept running. I thought back to the night I had ran from the party. It was snowing then, no good for hiding tears. I cried as I ran, trying to wipe the majority of the tears away as I went. I had to forget. I had to forget his name, his face. I kept running.

People stared at me as I ran past, I knew what they were thinking…I had heard the news about Sasuke…that he was missing. It would have been better if he really was missing, but instead he was chasing me through the streets of Kohona. In a fit of madness I ran for the park, hoping I could lose him. I was exhausted. I knew I couldn't run anymore.

I stood under the cherry blossom trees and cried, letting the tears wash away in the rain. I stood shivering in my little dress and my feet throbbed from running in my heels. I walked over to the swing and sat down, taking of my heels I threw them into the bushes. I hung my head and stared into my lap. I sat there for a while, thinking.

"Sakura," I heard him shout through the rain. I looked up. He was stood in front of me, about twenty metres away. I stood up and walked away. "Sakura please!" I stopped. I heard him walk up behind me and when I guessed he was a few metres away I turned around.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice was wobbly and weak from crying and my teeth chattered from the cold.

"I'm not marrying her," he said suddenly. "I won't marry Karin!" He sounded so desperate that I almost believed him.

"Why wait until now? You've had five years!" I shouted, fresh hot tears coming to my eyes. "You've had five years Sasuke…I…" I stopped. Sasuke was pulling the chain around my neck. He held up the ring. His ring.

"You kept it…" he sounded as if he hardly believed when he was seeing. Of course I kept it!

"I waited for you for five years…five years that you were in Sound with _Karin_," I sneered at her name. "While I was here, alone, waiting. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I barely made it through my tuition, my Dad died, my mom retired and I was stuck with taking over The Haruno Company at twenty years old! And all the while you were living it up, planning your _wedding_!" I raised my voice with each word until I was practically screaming at him. "Then Ino get married, Naruto and Hinata got engaged; Neji and Tenten had a baby and moved away. But I was waiting! I was waiting for you…and you never came and I still couldn't bring myself to take the stupid ring off!" I stopped shouting and composed myself. "So why now?"

"Because I love you. Because I'm an idiot for thinking that you wouldn't want me. Because I though you'd be better without me around. Because I thought that you would move on and fall in love with someone better for you," he blurted out, suddenly gripping my arms and shaking me as he spoke, "I wanted you to be happy. I tried to pretend like I was happy, like Karin was everything I had ever wanted, but she's brash and self-centred and…she's everything that your not. I tried. I tried to think around it, I really tried to love her, but God Sakura I just can't do it. I can't be with her when I know that your still here. You're the best thing to happen to me and I can't marry her knowing I could marry you instead!"

I kissed him. It was full of anger, passion, hate, love, weakness, pain and suffering and it was the best kiss I had ever had. My hands gripped his shoulders and his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest. I realised that the one thing I was missing in my life, the one thing that could fix me was Sasuke. I started crying again. I didn't even realise until I tasted the salt as we kissed. Sasuke pulled away caressing my face.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," He said softly as he wiped my tears away, but it was no use, either new tears replaced them or rain drops fell onto my face. I felt a strange impulse to laugh. It felt strange because I hadn't laughed for so long. It started as a small giggle, and then it grew until Sasuke started laughing. I can't describe the feeling of having him here in front of me…It was like a piece of me had fallen back into place, or my soul had somehow reappeared.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to find you first," I murmured when we had finally stopped laughing. Then a sudden thought came to me. "Uh Sasuke, people think you're dead in a ditch somewhere and what are you going to do about your wedding? You walked out on it…remember?"

"Maybe people can think I'm dead a little longer," he said slyly and scooped me up bridal style. "Since my place is pretty far away from here, how about we go to yours?"

I was about to answer when something struck me.

"Have you been with _her?"_ I asked suddenly feeling hurt again.

"Karin? Oh hell no! Sakura I have not made love with anyone else apart from you," Sasuke said looking offended. I could see he was being sincere.

"My apartment is just around the block, on Thames Street, I think you remember where that is right?" I asked. Sasuke smiled and started to run in the direction of my apartment. No-one was on the streets because of the rain and I was guessing everyone was glued to the news. When we got in to my penthouse suite Sasuke pushed me onto the couch and kissed me over and over until I was breathless. "Un…Sasuke I…I have to…Ino…she doesn't know…" I panted running my fingers over his eyes and face. "I'll be right back!" I said running to my room to get my phone.

"Sakura are you ok, do you need me to come over!" Ino yelled down the phone. I sat down on my bed.

"No, no…uhm…I just wanted to let you know I'm safe and yes Sasuke is here," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh…_OH_…I see, right well I'll uh…let you get back to it then…" Ino said, I could tell she was blushing. "I'll come by in the morning. Love you Sakura. Bye."

I dropped the phone back onto the bedside.

"Sasuke you can come in if you want!" I called, lying on the bed.

**Macey: Ok well that's the first part done! Second will be up soon! Please take your time and REVIEW. Because I love you! XXXXXXX **


	16. Epilogue Part 2

Dirty Little Secret

**Macey: Ok well this is it…The final instalment of this story…Enjoy and review please! **

Epilogue Part 2

Sakura's P.o.v:

I woke up for the first time in five years feeling happy. I smiled to myself, "That was the best night of my entire life," I sighed dreamily. "Huh Sasuke?" I waited a few seconds but he didn't answer. He was obviously still asleep. I giggled lightly and rolled over, but the bed next to me was empty. "Sasuke?"

I sat up scouring my room for any sign the last night had not been a dream. Well for one, I was naked, but I also saw a damp towel flung over the door to my bathroom. I frowned. Where were his clothes? I remembered taking them off him, and throwing them by my chair. No clothes. He'd left. He'd changed his mind and gone back to Sound. Gone back to Karin. I could feel tears burning in my eyes; I pulled my silk dressing gown on and flung open my bedroom door.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I heard a man's voice call from the kitchenette. A very familiar man's voice. Sasuke. I ran into the small kitchen and flung myself at the man standing over the stove.

"Don't do that to me you idiot!" I yelled while hugging him. "I thought you'd gone and that you had gone back to marry Karin!"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of my head affectionately, letting me know that he really was here. "You're an idiot Sakura. As if I would leave after last night. I waited five years for that and I don't want to wait another five."

I blushed and stepped away, suddenly very aware that I was only wearing a very short kimono style dressing gown. Sasuke on the other hand was still busy with the stove.

"I made you breakfast," he said handing me a plate of pancakes and kissing me on the cheek. "I had hoped for it to be breakfast in bed, but you woke up earlier than I expected."

"You're so sweet," I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the lounge. I sat down on the couch and tucked in to my pancakes. Man, Sasuke was a good cook. "You're not having any?" I asked, suddenly realising he wasn't eating.

"I don't like sweet things, Sakura, remember?" Sasuke replied giving me a small smile. I blinked in surprise, how had I forgotten that?

"Oh…yeah, I remember."

I sat and finished the rest of the pancakes and then I stood up; I was late for work.

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke said grabbing hold of me and lifting me off of the floor. "You're not going anywhere!"

"I have to go to work!" I said trying to struggle out of his grip. Then he started tickling me. "Sasuke!" I squealed and burst into laughter. Before I knew it we were kissing again.

The door bell rang.

"That's Ino," I panted, re-tying my dressing gown and moving towards the door. Then I looked back as Sasuke who was lying on the couch, no shirt, no trousers, staring up at the ceiling; sulking from being interrupted. "Put some clothes on Sasuke!" I yelled at him before opening the door.

Ino pushed straight into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. I raised an eyebrow and peered out of the peep hole. At least fifty news reporters were crowded around my door. I took a step back.

"I know right!" Ino said, throwing her bag and coat on the spare chair. "I had to fight my way through them. They're like animals!"

"Do they know I'm here?" Sasuke asked, pulling on his shirt. Ino shook her head. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Then why are they here?" I asked.

"To ask you how you felt about Sasuke's death/disappearance! I told them all to shove it, but they just kept asking me questions!" Ino yelled in frustration. "But enough about me. How are you Sasuke, nice to see you back after what was it? FIVE YEARS!"

"Ino," I warned.

"No, Sakura! He abandoned you," she said her face flushed.

"But he came back!" I half-yelled. I put a hand over my mouth, realising that I had just yelled at my best friend. Instead of yelling back or crying, like I expected her to, she hugged me and then she hugged Sasuke.

"You really do love each other," she smiled and then turned to Sasuke and spoke in a mock motherly tone. "Take good care of my Sakura, you got that Uchiha?"

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke replied with a smile on his face. "There's just one more thing to sort out."

"What?"

"People think I'm dead, I'm supposed to be getting married to Karin today and I still haven't seen Naruto yet!" Sasuke stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have a plan!" Ino said with an evil grin.

Three hours later…

"Ok," I said gripping Sasuke's hand so tight that he grimaced in pain. "Sorry," I whispered. Ino opened the door to my apartment and we stepped out into the crowd of reporters. Everyone fell silent.

"Y'know," Sasuke said, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bother my future wife with fake stories about my death. And I don't mean Karin."

"S-sorry Uchiha-sama!" one of them stuttered as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Did you come to Kohona to find Sakura?"

"Yes."

"D-do you l-love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you still going to marry Karin?" She asked more boldly.

"No. Way. In. Hell."

I snickered a bit at his answer and suddenly everyone's eyes were glued to me.

"Miss Haruno, can I ask you a few questions? We're live on Kohona news!" A random reported shouted. I nodded.

"Why were you seen running down town Kohona last night?"

"Sasuke was chasing me," I said, feeling totally stupid. "I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, but he convinced me other wise."

"How long exactly has it been since you have seen Sasuke?"

"Five years," I replied.

"That's an awfully long time. Why didn't you move on?"

"Because he promised he's find me," I felt tears pricking my eyes and Sasuke wrapped an arm around me. I pressed my face into his chest and held onto him.

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Ino yelled at the reporters, I gave her a grateful smile as she ushered them from the building. When she came back up I had composed myself. "Stage one complete," she said. "Stage two next!"

Next we all got into Ino's tiny mini cooper and we hit the road.

A few hours later…

"Ok here we are," Sasuke said, pointing to the huge hotel to the right. I gawped, this was where he was going to get married?

"Right, you and Sakura go in and tell them all the deal. Then meet me back here and we can take care of stage three," Ino called at us as we got out of the car.

I held my breath as Sasuke pushed open the double doors. Everyone turned to face us and for a few seconds people looked so happy to see him; then they saw me and their faces fell.

"What is _she_ doing here Sasuke?" Karin asked, she was all dressed in white; and her veil was pulled back to reveal her horrified expression. "Where have you been?" She asked, but she already knew. Everyone knew.

"I'm not marrying you Karin," Sasuke stated. Everyone gasped in outrage. "I love Sakura and I'm sorry but I can't marry you knowing that I could have married her. It wouldn't be fair on anyone."

All of the fight seemed to go out of her and Karin dropped her bouquet. She gave me a sad smile and then said, "I know Sasuke. I was stupid to think I could make you fall in love with me when you were so caught up in her. It was foolish of me to even consider going through with our parents plans for us to marry." Then she turned to me and for the first time I felt sorry and also strangely compelled to give the woman a hug. "Take care of him for me," she said, "I would have tried my best for you."

I smiled back at her and totally surprising myself and everyone else, including Sasuke, I gave her a hug. "Thank you for looking after him for me!" I called as we left. "I'll make sure to give you a call sometime!"

"I hope you have a wonderful future together!" Karin called back from where she was stood on the door step, holding a man named Suigetsu's hand.

"What was all that about?" Ino asked as we hit the road again.

"I think Karin is still going to get married," I laughed. "To a man named Suigetsu and I'm sure they are very much in love. I also think she knew what was happening with Sasuke all along."

"I still think she's a bitch," Ino said.

"Yeah, but so are you," I replied.

Back in Kohona…

"TEME! SAKURA! INO!" Naruto yelled jumping on Sasuke and giving him the biggest hug I have ever seen a man give another man. "I've missed you man."

"Yeah I missed you too Dobe," Sasuke said. "So I heard you and Hinata got engaged. Congratulations, sorry I wasn't there to be at your party."

"It's fine," Naruto waved it off and then asked us to join him and Ino for some Ramen.

"Sure…" I said suspiciously. As it turns out I was right to be suspicious because at the Ramen bar was the whole group; including Neji, Tenten and little baby Kenji. I wasn't sure how long we stayed out that night, but when we got home all I could do was lay with Sasuke and hold him as we went to sleep.

_One year later… _

"Do you Sakura, take Sasuke to be your lawfully, wedded husband?" The minister asked. I smiled. With out a doubt in my mind I answered.

"I do."

"Do you Sasuke, take Sakura to be your lawfully, wedded wife?"

"For as long as I live? Until I die? No," he answered. I froze, did he just say no! I looked up at him in shock. "I want to love her and to be with her until the end of everything. Until the sun goes black and the world ends and then maybe a little bit longer."

"Do you or don't you Uchiha?" Ino yelled from the front row. I blinked the tears away and grinned.

"Of course I do," he said and then, without even waiting for the minister to say 'you may now kiss the bride' he kissed me. Everyone cheered and Naruto even yelled, "Get a room!" I was so infinitely happy.

**Macey: That's it, it's finished! I've finally done it! TT_TT I feel so sad, but so happy at the same time! Well I hope you all enjoyed this story so please REVIEW for my final chapter! **

**And look out for my other stories too! **

**All my love from Macey! xxxxxxx**


End file.
